On the Other Side of the Mirror
by Rumi Amano
Summary: Me and a friend decided to play truth or dare, and explore our house. Little did we know there was an old mirror with another side to it... OC's EVERYWHERE!
1. Random :P

**Rumi: Heyo! I know I shouldn't be publishing another story but this is just some role-playing that kind of turns out to be a fic after a while. This whole entire thing is on a youtube video. And google plus. If anyone wants to find it, think Len. ONLY Len. ;) You'll find it eventually :P Anyway, this is really long so I suggest you have something to eat too. Like, there were more than 150 comments? 200?**

**Cookie: Pretty sure over 300! :O Have fun reading!**

**Rumi: I think half of them were about 30-45 words each. Well, 20-25 minus the little "()" in it. Oh well. Read on and enjoy our role-playing XD**

**Cookie: Ello, readers! I hope you enjoy this little story of ours! We dedicated most of our days for this, so...you better!**

**Rumi: Yeah! XD - our favorite face~**

**Disclaimer of things: I don't own Vocaloid, YouTube, the internet, and whatever else that may come up**

**Oh and btw, the characters are me and my friend, Cookie, and later on, some people we created :P ^_^ ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1!**

**Rumi's POV**

After we went up to Cookie's room, I saw a whole bunch of drawings scattered on her bed.

Oh right! Introduction. Ahem, my name is Amano Rumi and I'm 16-almost-17. **(****_R: _****none of this is true btw :P)** I have really dark brown hair to the point it looks black and super dark brown eyes. My hair goes just below my shoulders and I'm 5'4". As you can tell from my name, I'm Japanese. Yes, Japanese. Just call me Rumi.

Currently, I'm with my friend Cookie la Ver. She also has really dark brown hair that goes about an inch below her shoulders. She's also 5'3" and her eyes are dark brown. Her dad's French. But her name mysteriously sounds like "Cookie Lover"... Oh well.

"Cookie, your drawings are amazing! Do you take art at school?" I ask.

"Nope! All from self-practice. Tiring self-practice at it too," she sighs, putting her hands on her lap.

"Well it's amazing! Especially your fanart for Magical Mirror!"

"Thank you very kindly" she says as she bows. **(C: You're so lazy XD R: Whatever! C: Lol XD)**

I laugh then reply, "You are very welcome" as I bow back.

There was awkward silence then she whispers, "Awkward silence"

"I know right?" I reply, laughing awkwardly.

Suddenly, she pulls out a top hat and fake mustaches suggesting, "I know, let's get some tea and fancy mustaches to pass the time! Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. Don't forget the bow ties and suits" I reply, pulling out a fez. **(R: okay, whatever go bash on this -_-;)**

She puts on her hat and sticks the fake mustache on her upper lip and then twirls it.

"I do say we look fantastic!" she comments.

"I agree very much. Do you want a scone and some tea?" I ask, magically holding a tray of tea and scones. **(R: yeah, magic poof it's there get on with it. we're random)**

She replies, ''Thank you very much" while taking a scone and pouring herself tea.

"You are very welcome. Do you like my tea? It's Darjeeling." I ask as I take a scone myself.

"It's very refreshing" she says, setting her cup down on a small plate. "Though I would prefer some brioche, if you get the reference" she says, winking.

"Thank you," I reply, standing up. "I will go make some if you want. And I get the reference"

"Haha, I would like that very much and after we're done eating let's go to the rose garden." she says, looking up.

"Then I shall make some brioche. While you are waiting, you may look around the living room." I smile and leave to go to the kitchen.

I hear her say, "Very well," in a monotone way then shuffling meaning she also went downstairs.

**Timeskip 3:59:55 (i went specific cuz of the coinkidink)**

After I made the brioche, I set it on two plates then a tray and go back. "I have the brioche!"

**Cookie's POV**

"Yay!" I exclaimed. I start to bite into the snack as a bell started to ring. "Oh, perfect timing! It's snack time!"

Rumi laughs "What a coincidence. Careful though, you don't want to choke on your food." she says, taking a bite out of her brioche.

"Yes, Mom. Well I'm finished eating and my tea is all gone, you want to go to the garden now?" I ask as I start to put my shoes on.

"Yes, I want to show you my yellow roses too. They're just beautiful." she replies, sitting next to me to put her shoes on. "Alright, I have never seen a yellow rose before so this is exciting!" I say as I open the door and hold it for her.

"Then you will enjoy my rose garden very much. I've all sorts of flowers most people have not seen before. Oh, thank you." she smiles as she steps outside. "Oh! What kind? I would love to see them!" I say as I start twirling around.

She smiles and laughs "I have Middlemist camellias, forget-me-not's, Narcissus', and some blue roses. Blue roses are extremely hard to find so, you may have one." Rumi says, handing a blue rose to me. I grab the rose and smell it. "It smell divine!" I say as I set in a small vase **(C:it magically appears, ooooh!)**

"Thank you." she shivers. "Is it just me or is it cold out here?"

"You're right, may-" I stop mid-sentence as I see a green rose. "Can I have this?" I ask, pointing at the emerald rose. **(:c Poor Miku!)**

"Yes you may have it" she smiles and fills up a vase with water **(R: poof! appears out of no where XD)**

**(C: We're so magical with our vases! XD)** "Thank you!" I say this as it starts to rain. "Oh no, well, let's head inside."

**(R: I guess we're witches XD)** "Let's go in shall we?" she says as she open the door. "And you're welcome for the rose."

**(C: Poof! I make the roses go into my room. :3)** "We shall and I feel like we should listen to some sad songs, you know, because of the weather?" I say as I point to the dark clouds.

**(R: lol i love magic XD)** After we go inside she replies, "Just because it is dark, doesn't mean we should listen to _sad_ songs. We could listen to party songs?" as I look through my playlist. **(R: lol, i thought we were in the fancy dresses and suits kind of era. now, music XD)**

**(C: Ah, how cool are we with our magic! XD)** "Hmm, I think you should pick something elegant, maybe?" I ask. "Maybe... Hmm. Both sad and beautiful, Just Be Friends cover by Amalee?" she suggests.

I shrug saying, "Sure, why not?" as I sit down next to you to listen. "It's OK, I'm weird so this will be perfect."

As the song plays, Rumi comments, "Isn't this so pretty? Her voice is nice too." " Yeah, I really enjoy this song," I reply as I start to hum along.

"It's relaxing too.." she adds, her eyes slowly closing as she leans on my shoulder. I sigh as I try to pick you up to carry you to the closest bed. "Why are you so heavy?" I mumble. I set you down on the mattress. Afterwards, I celebrate. I didn't drop her! Goal accomplished!

Suddenly, she wakes up and mumbles, "What's all that noise..."

I freeze. "Hehe, N-nothing!" I say embarrassed.

She sits up. "Meh. Wanna play a game?"

"Yeah, let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Okay! Truth or Dare?" she starts.

"Hmm, truth!" I reply.

She replies, "Okay! Hm... Do you like Harry Potter?

"Not really, more of a Percy Jackson fan. I'm currently reading one of the books. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh okay then. I should probably keep reading the first one... Dare"

"I dare you to scream really loud 'I MADE A NEW FRIEND!' "

She gets up chirping, "OKAY!" and then runs outside into the rain. You can hear her scream, "I MADE A NEW FRIEND!" She walks back inside and if, you look outside, people are staring at her. "So, Truth or Dare?" she asks, nonchalantly.

"Hm, dare!" I state.

"Hmmm... Oh, I know! When it stops raining - Oh look, it stopped. Anyway, go outside, run to a random person, hug them, then say, 'I like pancakes' really loud then walk back as if nothing happened." she replies.

I stand up saying, "I'll be right back!" and run outside. I go up to a random guy and hug him. "I like pancakes!" I shout. I then walk back inside as if nothing happened then say, "Did it!"

Rumi replies, "Cool. Did you get stared at?"

"I'm back and still breathing!" I chirp "Oh, and if you're still wondering about the reaction, they thought I was crazy! Because of that I went my emo corner and stayed there. Then remembered you and here we are!"

"Sounds fun!" she says, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I laugh, "Haha, so truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... Truth!" she replies.

"Let's see, do you like pancakes?"

She sings, "Yeah I love pancakes! Truth or Dare?"

I slide to the other side of the couch. "Truth!"

"Hmmm... If this isn't too personal, do you have a special someone?" she asks me, nudging me playfully while smirking.

"N-no!" as I start to blush. I stare at my dress,"S-so truth or dare?"

She laughs. "I guess your dress seems very interesting to you. Hm.. Dare!"

I bite my lip as my face gets more red. "Okay...I dare you to, tomorrow, go out in public and randomly start singing love songs."

"Careful dear, if you bite your lip too hard, it'll start to bleed. Okay! Truth or dare?" she replies.

"Thanks for the concern, Mom." I yawn. "I'm kind of getting tired, you want to continue tomorrow?" I say with an exhausted face.

"Sure! You want a small cookie and warm milk before we sleep?" she asks as she heads to the pantry. "Yeah sure…" I reply, my eyes starting to droop.

**Timeskip - Next morning**

I get up, then stretched. "Hm, what?" I look around and see I'm in a different room. "Where am I?!" I open the door. "Rumi?~"

She walks into the room. "What?" she asks.

"Where were you?!" I ask. "Anyway, I made brunch!" I say as I pull out a tray.

"Oh, I woke up early,"** (****_R: _****haha that's never going to happen IRL)** "and you were still asleep so I went to the kitchen to make pancakes... You just woke up, how in the world did you already make brunch?!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumi: Lol dat cliffhanger doe<strong>

**Cookie: Spell normally like a normal person.**

**Rumi: My definition for normal is the definition of weird nowadays so, ish dish gouda nuff? (get it? "Good enough?" huh? huh? okay.)**

**Cookie: -sigh- Fine, spell weirdly.**

**Rumi: My definition is also the one for weird so it's the same. If you want me to spell like a normal- ahem, I mean, a person like you, say alien.**

**Cookie: Review please!**

**Rumi: Hey, wait don't ignore me! .**


	2. Christmas

**Rumi: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Cookie: Yay!**

**Disclaimer of things: Again, we do not own Vocaloid, YouTube, or anything else that comes up in this story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rumi's POV (Christmas Day)**

"Um, well, actually this are the leftovers from yesterday." she admits. "But if you want, we can still eat the pancakes." she says, shrugging.

I look at her suspiciously "But I didn't see you walk into the kitchen. Meh. PANCAKES!" I say as I chuck one at her face and take a bite of another. "I put chocolate chips in it. Do you like those kind of pancakes?" I ask.

She takes the pancake off of her face and then wipes it with a napkin. "It is so ON!" She grabs one and throws it at me as I start to chew on her own pancake. "Oh, and yes." she says, smirking.

I dodge the pancake using my ninja-like reflexes "Haha, easy. Does it taste good? I haven't made pancakes in a while." I say as I inhale two more pancakes. "I love chocolate chip pancakes." I say, tossing a pancake into her hand. "Try this one."

She starts to stare at me with suspicious eyes. She takes a bite from the pancake, then stops. "It tastes SO good~!" she sings. " I LOVE CHOCOLATE PANCAKES TOO! They're so moist and-" She clears her throat "- yeah..."

I smirk. "Take another bite."

She starts to eat it, savoring it. "Oh, shoot! I have to go!" she suddenly says, grabbing her coat.

"I put a piece of bacon in your pancake. Be careful!" I say.

"I'm going now and I'll probably come back late, so I'll call when I'm coming." she says as she finishes tying her shoe.

"Okay buy me some presents too!" I call.

"Um, that was SO not what I was leaving for..." she says, quickly sprinting away.

"Aww. Bye!" I say as I wave while smiling stupidly.

**Timeskip - About an hour later**

**Cookie's POV**

"I'm back!" I say while holding a bag.

I close the door and hang my coat on the wall. Rumi walks in from the kitchen

"Welcome back!" Rumi greets, stains on her apron.

"Hey, I got you something!" I say while shaking the bag. "What's with the stains?" I say while pointing at your apron.

"Oooh what is it?" she asks excitedly. She stops then looks down at her clothing, a bit embarrassed. "Oh. I was... Y'know. Baking a surprise cake."

"Ooh, cake! Hold on a sec, I have to wrap it to make it officially a present!" I say while taking a slice of cake.

I sprint upstairs and barge into my room. I grab some blue wrapping paper and an orange ribbon along with scissors and tape. I take a bite of the cake slice while wrapping the box quickly, yet neatly, then run back downstairs.

"Here you go!'' I say while handing it to her. "Oh yeah, the cake was delicious!"

She grins "Thanks! That's good! I tried my best to not get it burned or anything." she says, taking the present. "Hold on. I'll be right back." she says, gently setting down the blue box. She takes off her apron and then puts on a coat and shoes.

"Where are you going?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She replies, "To go buy you a gift of course! You bought me something and all I did was bake a cake for the first time." while smiling. She goes outside and starts walking.

"Okay, be careful, I want some boots!" I shout.

"Don't worry! I'm always careful. What's your favorite color?" she yells back.

"Okay, orange!" I scream.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" she screams back. We both laugh and wave at each other.

"Bye!" I shout

**Rumi's POV**

I unlock the door and open it, "I'm back!"

"Hey!" Cookie replies back,

"I'm going to go upstairs for a sec." I say as I throw my coat onto the couch, kick off my shoes, then run up the stairs. "Don't come up!" I yell down.

"Sounds suspicious..." Cookie says while l run upstairs.

I gently throw the box onto my bed and grab orange wrapping paper and a red ribbon. I wrap the box then tie a pretty little ribbon onto then walk out. slide down the banister holding the brightly colored box. "Heeeerree'ssss your present!" I cheer, presenting it to her.

"Whoa! Be careful!" she warns, grabbing her present and jumping backwards.

"I'm boss at being careful** (C: she lies *^* R: yeah, that's very true irl too XD)** WHOA!" I scream as I trip then catch my balance. "Okay, now let's open them together" Cookie suggests.

I shake my head and reply, "No, you open it. It's YOUR present anyway."

"Fine!" She says while ripping the wrapping paper. "YAY! I got the boots I wanted! She points at me, "Now you open yours!"

I exclaim joyfully,"Yeah! You like it? I used up all of my allowance for you so you better enjoy it." (R: lol that doesn't really make sense. I mean, how do you enjoy boots? lol)

I nod,"Okay!" I rip all of the paper off of the box. "Oooh, pretty box." I playfully stare at you suspiciously, then I quickly rip it open. "Thanks soo much!" I gush.

**Cookie's POV.**

**(;D)** "You're welcome and I'll definitely use these!" I exclaim while pointing to the pair of boots. "Since we're done opening presents, let's listen to some songs! Any requests?" I ask as I pull out a laptop.

"You should." Rumi plops down onto the couch. "Hmmm... Merry Merry?" She suggests.

"Okay!' I put it on. "I love this song! Merry Christmas!" I say, then quietly yawn."I'll just leave this on for you." I say while heading upstairs. "G'night!"

"Good night Cookie!" Rumi waves and closes her eyes.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumi: Wow, two chapters edited and complete. That's a new record for me.<strong>

**Cookie: It is for me too!**

**Rumi: Yeah, that's true :P**

**Cookie: Now to leave a review,**

**Rumi: And follow and favorite!**

**Both of us: Please do! XD**


	3. Secrets and Introductions

**Rumi: CHAPTER 3!**

**Cookie: WE ROCK AT UPDATING!**

**Rumi: SO TRUE! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Cookie's POV**

"Morning, Rumi!" I sing while running downstairs. Rumi sticks her head out from the kitchen.

"Morning Cookie! I made breakfast again." she says.

"What did you make this time?" I ask while taking a seat.

"I made..." she drums on the table. "Toast! and some other stuff but toast!

I laugh and then tease, "Aww! I was expecting some type of pancake, oh well. Do we have any strawberry jam?"

She replies, "Sorry! Yeah, we do. We have butter too."

"Give meh! Oh and a butter knife too!" I say while extending my hands towards her.

"Okay, okay! Here." she says, carefully handing me the butter knife and strawberry jam.

"Haha, sorry, I was hungry!" I say while taking the objects with care and then setting them down onto the table. "Come on, let's eat!" I say while patting the chair next to me.

"Haha okay. Hold on, I'm going go get the other food items." she says while scurrying to the kitchen

I get up and follow her, soon seeing her putting some plates on a tray. "What are they?" I ask out curiosity and trying to peek over her shoulder.

"Waffles and grilled cheese." she replies, holding the plate so I could smell it.

"Yum! It smells SO good. I call the grilled cheese!~" I say with a dreamy face.

"I made enough for both of us and I can make more if we run out." she says, laughing. I walk back to the dining room, which is pretty much just the living room, as Rumi sets the plate onto the table.

"Okay!" I say while taking bite out of my toast. I turn my attention up to Rumi.

She stares at me. "Does... Does it taste good?"

I smile and reply, "Yeah!" as I continue to bite into it more.

She grins. "That's good." she says, biting into a waffle.

After we finish everything, I sigh out of content and sit back on the couch.

"Thanks for the food! Anyways, I feel like I want to explore this house more. We got it recently, and it's pretty big! You want to come?" I ask.

"You're welcome! Sure! Since it's so big, we could probably even find some secrets." she grins.

"Come on! Let's see if there's a hidden door somewhere upstairs!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

We walk upstairs and stand in front of two old looking doors.

"I'll look at this one," I point to a door on the right, "and you check out the one on the left!"

Rumi turns to me and wiggles her finger at me,

"Oh whatever. It's possible." She turns her attention back to the door

"Okay! On three?" I ask, holding the door handle.

She nods, "One, two, three!" I shout while pushing the door open.

"Just a mirror," I say in a depressed tone, "any luck on your side?"

"Whoa... There's like, a super dark hallway here. See, I told we'd find something mysterious!" she says.

**Timeskip - 10 minutes later**

We lean against the wall and slide down. "Tha... That was scary." Rumi says between pants. "W-what's with the mirror?" It was shining unusually bright.

I look to her and shrug. "I'll go see." I walk up to the mirror. "R-Rumi! You need to see this!" I say when I point to my reflection. It was a boy!

**Rumi's POV**

I get up and walk to the mirror. "What is it?" My jaw drops. In the mirror's reflection were two boys!

"W-who are you guys?" Cookie asks, bewildered. Her reflection spoke first, "Hm...how should I explain this? Oh, I'm _you _and my friend here," he points at my reflection, 'is _your _friend in the opposite world." he said while smiling.

"Wow. This is a lot like Magical Mirror. **(-We don't own!) **You're not going to like, give everything up to make us happy are you?" I ask, staring at the two suspiciously. They seem to have thought something, but then quickly dismiss it.

"Haha, I know right!" Cookie agrees cheerfully. Her reflection kind of frowns, "Why would we? _WE JUST MET_!" he says while throwing his hands up. My reflection just nods.

"Why is my reflection quiet..?" I wonder out loud. "Oh sorry, he's just shy around people he just met" Cookie's reflection explains while nudging mine.

"What should we do?" Cookie whispers to me

"Oh I don't know. Mirrors like these are rare. Besides, this hasn't been used for a while and you're right there when we look." I turn my head to a waiting Cookie. "I don't know... Well, let's at least get to know them better."

"Okay," Cookie whispers back. "So what's your name?" Cookie asks. "Cracker."**(****_C: _****- just made it up on the spot, so no judging! DX)** he responds back.

"'Sup." I say to Cracker. I then turn my attention to mine. "What's your name?"

"I would like to know too!" Cookie says to my reflection. He simply replies,"Ryouma"

"Ah, Ryouma? That's a nice name" I say while nodding. **(****R: ****I looked up names XD)** "What do you guys like? As in food, movies, books, genres…" I ask.

"I personally like sushi!" Cookie gushes. "I like fried chicken!" Cracker smiles. "What about you, Rumi and Ryouma?" Cookie asks.

"Hmm... I really love chocolate chip cookies!" I chirp. "Cheese." Ryouma simply says.

"I like cheese and chocolate chip cookies too!" Cookie smiles to the guys. "I prefer chocolate," Cracker peeps. She looks at him with her "Shut up" face. He looks back at her with an "I'm sorry!" face.

"Chocolate's good too." I slightly snap at her. I look at Cookie with my "Apologize to him" face.

Cookie quickly looks at me confused, with a "What did I do?!" face. Then she sighs. "Sorry..." Cracker looks at her surprised, "I-it's okay..." he says awkwardly. "Well, I'm bored, let's go outside, Rumi!' she point to the sunny weather. "What about you two?" I ask our reflections. Cracker says, "Well being the opposite and all, it's raining..." Ryouma just sighs, joining in our conversation. "Oh..." Cookie says a little awkwardly.

"Let's just play truth or dare with them or something." I suggest.

"Okay," she replies, "Truth or dare?" she asks Cracker. "Hm...truth!" he exclaims happily. "Do you have someone you like?" Cookie asks. "You." he simply states. "W-what?!" "I don't have many girl friends, so I decided I like you a little bit better than Rumi, " he says honestly. "N-no I-I meant _like_-like!" Cookie blushes. "Oh! Um..." he blushes too. "Your turn, Rumi!" Cookie quickly says.

"Ooooh you two might be good together." I tease as I playfully nudge her in the ribs. "Ryouma!" He looks at me. "Yeah?" "Truth or Dare?" "Hmmm... Truth." "Okay I'm taking Cookie's question. Who do _you _like?"

"S-shut up!" Cookie stutters in the mention of her name. She quickly looks at Cracker, then looks down. "No one in particular, " Ryouma responded while putting his hands behind his head. Cracker nudges him, "You're no fun." he pouted.

I giggle at them. Ryouma then says, "Cookie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Cracker answers.

"I'll answer on my own, thank you very much," Cookie snaps at him, "Truth!" She answers more cheerfully.

"Well sorry." Cracker sarcastically says.

"Then... Do you like Cracker?" Ryouma asks, smirk on his face.

"Not you too!" She sighs. "Maybe..." I caught her saying under her breath. "No!" She says louder. I looked up at Cracker. He was punching Ryouma and blushing. Ryouma just laughed. "Okay, Rumi, truth or dare?" Cracker asked.

**Cookie's POV**

Rumi whispers to me, "I heard that." I panic, then quickly turn my attention to Cracker.

"Okay since everyone's been saying Truth, Dare! But nothing bad okay? I'll kill you if it's something bad," Rumi glares at Cracker as he sweatdrops.

"Don't you dare say anything!" I whisper-hiss. Cracker gets a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I dare you to run outside and tell the world that cheese is disgusting!" he glances at Ryouma, who's glaring at him. Cracker sticks out his tongue.

Rumi sends a death glare at Cracker.

"You're going to die after this. I'll be right back." She runs outside and yells, "CHEESE IS DISGUSTING! BUT NOTHING BEATS CRACKER AT DISGUSTING!" and then walks back in as if nothing happened.

Cracker death-glared Rumi, but then broke into a fit laughter. "Your turn!" he points to me.

"Okay, Ryouma, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." he replies.

"Hm...I dare you to confess to Rumi here!" I say mischievously. Then I high-five Cracker. (**R: wait, how is that possible yet? C: I high-five the mirror, duh~! :P)**

Rumi blushes furiously and sees that Ryouma is doing the same. "W-what are you saying! W-we don't like each other. R-right Ryouma?"

I glance up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to answer?" I ask innocently.

Rumi blushes even more. "T-the dare was for Ryouma not me..."

"I know..." I smile, it was hilarious to see her flustered. Then I laugh and Cracker joins me. "Okay, seriously, Ryouma, confess away~!" I say while pointing at Rumi. Cracker starts to giggle at Ryouma who's blushing really hard.

She blushes even harder. Suddenly, "R-Rumi. I like you..." Rumi snaps her attention to Ryouma who's still blushing. I hear her quietly whisper, "I like you too."

"What was that, Rumi?" I ask innocently, blinking at her. Cracker smirks and playfully punches red Ryouma and says, "They really grow up too fast!" while wiping away a fake tear.

"N-nothing!" she sends a death glare at Cracker. "Shut up. I know you like Cookie."

"W-what?! N-no I-I d-don't!" he starts to blush like crazy. He looks to me and I blush too. "R-Rumi! It's your turn, haha!" I state embarrassed.

Rumi smirks at Cracker then turns her attention to me. "What? No it's your turn. You go after Cracker." **(R: Totally not confusing at all)**

**Rumi's POV**

I smiled satisfied, knowing that she just got flustered and just tricked her into going again.

"O-oh, really?" she asks while gently hitting her head and sticking out her tongue. "I must not be thinking straight! Haha! Rumi, truth or dare?" she asks and takes a quick glance at Cracker and Ryouma. They're both still blushing.

"You're a scatterbrain at times. Hmm... either way I'm going to get hit by a bullet so... Truth!" I say while lying on her stomach.

"Hey!" she yells at me, feeling offended. "Okay, what DO you think of Ryouma?" she ask with Hikaru's and Kaoru's type of evil grin. "I REALLY want to know."

I look at Ryouma who is pushing Cracker for making kissy faces. I laugh then turn to Cookie. "Hmm?"

I whisper, "You already know. Keep it a secret will ya?" I look at Cracker who's still making fun of Ryouma. "Man, if this wasn't a mirror, I would've thrown my shoe at you already. STOP IT NOW." I threaten.

"Fine! Who's turn is it now?" Cookie asks. "And Cracker, you're gonna get killed by Rumi if you continue to play with Ryouma like that!'' she giggles. He looks up, "But he's too much fun to mess with." he pouted while poking Ryouma's face. Cookie laughs.

"It's my turn. Cracker! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He replies smirking. "Oh boy..." I pinch the bridge of my nose, expecting something bad. I look at Ryouma and we both nod and sigh.

I smirk evilly. "Then I dare you to... Yell that you love Cookies."

"U-um, I change my mind! Truth! TRUTH!" He was blushing like crazy, Cooke was too. she playfully slaps my arm, "Rumi!"

"Then, do you like cookies?" I ask while smirking. "Either way, you're going to say something about cookies."

"What kind?" he asks clueless.

Cookie smacks her forehead with her palm. She sighs, "He is my OPPOSITE," she says. He looks to me making a "What?" face.

"Cookies in general." I say, sighing. "I feel kind of bad for you."

"Hm...no..." He states. Cookie pumps her fist in the air and mouthed "You didn't get him!" to me. I glanced towards our reflections and saw Ryouma whisper something to Cracker. Cracker looks to me then blushes. "I hate you, Rumi!" He cries. I laugh then we all join in. "Okay, I think it's Ryouma's turn!" I state.

I mouth "So close!" to you and then join in laughing. "I was so close! Your turn Ryouma."

**END**

**Rumi: That was a weird place to end it.**

**Cookie: Well, at least we edited this and updated sooner. **


	4. Love Developments

**Rumi: ANOTHER UPDATE! XD**

**Cookie: We're so good, we only need to delete things and add things and look over them, maybe even-**

**Rumi: I think they get it…. -rolls eyes- **

**Again! Disclaimer: We do not own ANYTHING besides our own work**

**Rumi: And cheese. I need my cheese**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter four**

**Rumi's POV**

"Haha! Okay, so Rumi, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Do something really funny!"

"Hmm...I dare you to, I don't know, make as many embarrassing faces as you can!" He says while his lips forms a smile.

"I can't wait to see that!" Cracker says while trying to contain his laughter from imagining you trying to make faces. Cookie already burst out laughing, I think, because she remembered the dare where I had to yell, "I LOVE CHEESE ON FISH!" while making a fish face.

I sigh. "More faces? Okay... Prepare your stomach because you're going to be laughing so hard, you'll feel a six pack coming." I make numerous faces and everyone's literally rolling around and laughing.

"St-stop! I-it hurts! Hahahahahah!" Cookie pants while clenching her stomach. She looks at the mirror. Cracker is crying from laughing too much. Ryouma is laughing and says, "I'm so glad I thought of this dare!" Cookie pulls out a camera while laughing and start taking pictures of all the faces. Cracker gives her and Ryouma a thumbs up. Then he says, "Good job!"

"C-Cookie! Gimme that camera right now!" I yell while trying to grab the camera.

"Give it back! Haha! I so need to post that on Instagram!" **(- Don't own!) **She says while laughing. "Anyway, Cracker, it's your turn!" Cookie faces towards him. "Okay...hm...Ryouma, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ryouma answers. "I dare you to take off your shirt and stay like that for the rest of the game." Cracker says. I look over to Ryouma who's blushing really hard. "I-I mean truth!" he quickly says.

"Then would you rather date Rumi or Cookie?"

"If I HAD to choose, I would choose...R-Rumi, "he whispered, embarrassed.

"What was that?" Cookie asks. We all lean in. "I-I said R-Rumi, Okay?!" he looked at us, deep scarlet. Cracker just laughs and nudges Ryouma. "Ryouma, your turn!" Cookie says.

My face turns beet red. "Rumi! Truth or dare?"

"Shoot." I sigh. "Truth. Get it over with."

"Would you start dating...me...?" he asks.

"Maybe..." I quietly whisper.

"Haha!" Cookie starts to laugh uncontrollably. Cracker joins in. "Hm, Cracker, truth or dare?" I ask.

"hm. Truth." he replies. "Do you like anyone? No wait scratch that, do you _love_ anyone?" I ask as I smirk.

"W-what!? N-no!" He exclaims then takes a quick glance towards Cookie while blushing. Her face becomes red like a tomato. "Okay, Rumi, your turn!" Cookie quickly blurts out.

"Hehe~ Okay... Ryouma! Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." said person replies. "Come here. Well, go to the mirror. Both of you two, stay away from the mirror or you'll have to kiss each other." I warn. I whisper the dare to Ryouma who then sits back, blushes, takes off his shirt and asks, "Cookie, Truth or dare?"

"What just happened!?" Cookie says, surprised, "And dare!"

"Oh, I told him the dare and he forgot to do his other dare. Oh wait." I whisper the rest to her, "_What dare?_ Mwahaha. Now I get to fangirl." **(R: I do anything to fangirl)**

"Oh..." she says. "Anyway, what's my dare?" Cookie asks Ryouma.

"Hm? Oh right, I dare you to try to go through the mirror. See if you can get to here." he suggests.

"Oh yeah, why haven't we thought about that 'till now?" I wonder out loud.

"That's going to be a piece of cake," Cookie says sarcastically. She walks a few paces back, then charge into the mirror. She shuts her eyes waiting for impact. It doesn't come. "Huh?" Cookie asks while opening her eyes. She got through! "What! I made it?" Cookie asks, flabbergasted. Cracker helps her up and looks surprised too. "How...?" she asks, confused. "Rumi, you try!"

"Wow, it's possible. Come on Rumi. Try it." Ryouma says. I stand up, close my eyes, and run toward the mirror. I trip on the frame and hit something tall. No wait. SOMEONE tall.

I open my eyes and see that Ryouma caught me from falling. And he's still freaking shirtless... My face heats up as I stand up straight, looking away from him.

"Ooo~" Cookie gushes. Cracker snickers and says, "A little warm there, Rumi?" He smirks. Cookie starts to laugh as my face gets more red. "Anyway...HOW DID WE GET HERE?!" she asks seriously.

"Sh-shut up you guys! Especially you Cracker. I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESSES. Oh and I don't know. Magic?" I suggest as I punch Cracker in the arm not so lightly. I take a glance over at a red faced Ryouma as Cracker yelps and clutches his arm. "R-Rumi. Y-you punch hard."

"Haha! Well, you deserved it!" Cookie tells Cracker. He pouts in response. She sticks out her tongue. Then turns to me in confusion, "What's his weakness? Maybe I can use it when he misbehaves."

"Hah, you already know it. You just don't know it yourself. Because that totally makes sense." I turn to Cracker and ask, "Yo, truth or dare. and you okay?" I help him up and brush him off. **(even though he wasn't pushed down but whatever :P)** "Thanks. Dare." I whisper in his ear and his face goes a bit red. "W-why?!" I shoot him a glare. "O-okay fine." He pecks me on the cheek. Ryouma grows red in the face.

**Cookie's POV**

"W-why did you guys do that!?" I say while blushing."You have Ryouma already! Now you're after Cracker?" I whisper to Rumi. ''Ryouma, your turn!" I say louder.

"Reasons~" she whispers back to me. "Besides, if you don't really like Cracker, then why do you care~?" Suddenly, "Rumi, Truth or dare?" Ryouma asks. "T-truth?" Rumi stutters **(R: i apparently was caught by surprise XD)** "Will you go out with me?" And then she faints right onto a surprised Cookie and Cracker.

"Cracker, what's wrong?" I whisper. "It... It doesn't look like he was joking..." he whispers in reply. Now that I think about it, he did force his laugh a bit. Rumi stands up and it stops our laughing. "Yes, I will. I know it wasn't a joke Ryouma. Even Cracker says so. And Cookie. Well... Cookie's just Cookie. She's slow." Ryouma blushes a deep scarlet. "R-really?" I blush too. "Y-yeah."

"Aww~" I say. Cracker goes up to Ryouma and puts his hand on Ryouma's shoulder, "That was a brave move, man!" then he winks. Ryouma starts to blush. Cracker and I start to laugh. I go up to and shake you and call your name until you wake up. "Come on Rumi! Wake up!" I shout. I sigh. "Oh! I know!" I exclaim. "Ryouma kissing you~!" I whisper into your ear.

"Wha?" Ryouma asks. Rumi snaps out of it. "WAH, COOKIE~~~~! Don't do thaaaat~" she says as she lightly punches my arm. "Hey! How come she gets a light punch but I get a full on power punch-" Cracker started. Apparently Ryouma covered his mouth. Rumi blushed at the sight of him and he blushed with her. **(R: if that makes sense which i t proabbly doesn't)** "C-Cookie! Truth or dare?"

" I choose ...Dare!" I simply say.

"Okay! I dare you to go ask what I dared Cracker to do a few turns ago." she says.

I whisper to cracker, "What did Rumi dare you?"

He replied, "She says to kiss her cheek to get you a bit jealous and then I had to tell you the truth when you ask me so... I like you..."

I blush furiously then laugh. "This is a joke isn't it?" Cracker grows red in the face.

"It's not." Ryouma says.

I sigh, "I knew it. Cracker, come here."

I make a mental note to kill Rumi later then walk a little towards him. I wait a couple of seconds with my heart pounding crazy. I lean in closer. I feel even more heat coming to my face.. All that's going through my head right now was, "OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOODNESS!" I feel his cheek touch my lips. Then I quickly look at him after I stopped then looked away. I blushed like there was no tomorrow! So did Cracker. "So... it's Ryouma's turn..." I quietly spoke but loud enough to be heard.

"Teehee~ You know you still love me Cookie~" she teases. I whack her upside the head. Q.Q twas her expression.

"Ah, ahem. Er... Cookie, are you okay? You look like you're going to faint soon." Ryouma asks. "N-nah I'm okay. Continue on." She gives me a worrying look and I reply with an, "It's okay" look. Ryouma asks her, "Truth or Dare?" "Hmmmmmm. Dare. I've been saying truth a lot recently so dare. Make it FUN." She says while giggling.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumi: -sigh- Once again, a weird place to end...<strong>

**Cookie: At least it isn't as bad as other places could be.**

**Rumi: True**

**Both: Review and fave please! :)**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Cookie: Hello everyone! XD**

**Rumi: HEY GUYS WE'RE BAAACK**

**Cookie: Gosh Rumi! Don't creep them out!**

**Rumi: But creeping people out is one of my specialties. Oh well.**

**Both: ENJOOOYYY! :D**

**Disclaimers (this gets annoying to write…) : WE OWN NOTHING BUT EVERYTHING FROM OUR IMAGINATION! Please do not steal any of the characters! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rumi's POV<strong>

"I know...and I'm Ok! Seriously!" Cookie says, her mouth forms into a grin. I look at her, still, with concerned eyes.

"Hm...I dare you to dance like a leprechaun and say " I LOVE RYOUMA!" Ryouma says while blushing.

"Wow I did not expect that last part from you but oh well. TIME TO BE IRISH AS HECKl." I start dancing stupidly while impersonating a leprechaun. At the end of the dance, I bow then yell, "I LOVE RYOUMA!" then sit down as if nothing happened. Then I smirk. "Ryouma, truth or dare?" "D-dare." I smile evilly. "Come with me." I say as I take his hand and drag him to our side of the mirror.

**~Ten minutes later~**

"N-no Rumi! W-wait-" I reveal him to Cookie and Cracker. He's wearing a black pleated skirt and tight pink shirt that actually looks pretty nice on him. **(R: lol) **"Say it."

"But-"

"NOW"

"I-I like Rumi~!" he half heartedly yells. "Louder or else no more cheese for you."

"I LOVE RUMI!" he immediately yells. I smirk then sit down. "Here's a shirt and a pair of jeans for you. Go change behind the mirror. I promise I won't look."

"Haha!" Cracker and Cookie laugh uncontrollably. "Y-you look h-hilarious! Cracker says between laughter.

"Haha! I-I should m-make a p-photo-book f-full of these pictures!" Cookie says while laughing as well. She shows Cracker the pictures she caught on the camera. He laughs even more and nods.

Cookie looks at us while we're blushing scarlet red and burst out laughing even more. "Cracker, I'm pretty sure it's your turn." she tells him. He gets an evil look in his eyes.

**Cookie's POV**

"Oh no..." I say sensing something bad.

"Cookie, truth or dare?~" He asks innocently, which making me even more suspicious. "Truth..." I say carefully.

He whispers something to me. "W-what?! NO!" I shout while blushing. He looks sort of disappointed.

"What? What was the question?" Rumi eagerly asks. "I asked if she loves me since you guys said it. Well, more like yelled." **(R: teehee i made you the bad guy ish wat nvm XD)**

I blush. "A-anyway, Rumi, truth or dare? Hehe..." I stutter. **(C: Haha, That's so mean of you! :P)**

"Truth! Or Dare. Or both!" she gasps. "Both! Please? just this once?" she begs, holding her hands together on her knees. **(R: i didn't know where you were going with that so i made it seem what a shojo managa waould seem and as you can se i cant type prooper ly anymore)**

"Okay...Just this time..." I agree.

"I dare you to kiss Ryouma...ON THE LIPS! You're welcome!" I smirk. "Oh, and if Ryouma asks you on a date, would you say yes?"

I look at Ryouma and Rumi, who are both blushing. I start to laugh and Cracker joins in. **( C: Yes, I can. XD)**

**(R: lol XD)** "T-that kind of dare..." she trails off. I watch Rumi sneak a look toward Ryouma and make eye contact. They both immediately look away and blush even more.

She stands up muttering, "You'll pay for this soon." She walks over to Ryouma and just quickly kisses him. Then, she sits back down, punching Cracker in the arm again and just pushing me to say stop.

"Again?! Come on~ treat me the same already~" Cracker begs.

"Nah, I need a guy to punch daily." She replies while sticking her tongue out at him. I look over to Ryouma again who's blushing a scarlet red.

**Rumi's POV**

"And yes, maybe." I answer Cookie's question. Inside, I'm all, "OMG DID I REALLY JUST DO THAT? ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF A FRIEND AND A GUY. OOOH GOSH, I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT AGAIN SOON." while I'm keeping my cool on the outside. "Ryouma, truth or dare?" I ask.

"It's okay, Baby" Cookie says in a motherly tone and pats Cracker on the back. "I can't help it if she likes me better!" She sticks out my tongue and he just pouts. She turns to me and mouths "Revenge!" I soon hear Ryouma say, "Dare, and make it good!"

I turn to Ryouma. "Hmmm. I dare you to... do-"

"kiss me." Cracker interrupts. Sadly, Ryouma didn't catch him since he made his voice all high pitched. Both mine and Ryouma's faces grew super red as I glare at Cracker. I mouth to him,"You're going to die after this." I quickly glance at Cookie, to see her hold in giggles.

"O-okay." he answers. It sounds more like a question but whatever. Ryouma scoots next to me, turns me so I face him, and kisses me gently. Then, he pulls back quickly, face all red. "Cracker. FIVE. FOUR. THREE..." I start. Cracker shoots up and runs downstairs. I chase him with my shoe as you two follow, cracking up. I manage to catch up to Cracker and beat the stuffing out of him.

"R-Rumi, that's a bit too much." Ryouma says. "Oh... Right. Get up." I say.

"S-sorry~" Cracker says as I sigh. "Cookie~ Truth or dare~?" Cracker asks. I look at Cookie.

She tries to contain her laughter but fails. She laughs until she was crying, and her sides hurt. "G-guys, you n-need to s-stop! I'm going to hurt myself from laughing too much! Haha!" she says through tears.

"Oh, Cracker, Truth!" she says after she took a breath.

"Will you..." He mumbled the rest so no one could hear him. "What?" she asks curiously.

"Will you go..." He mumbled again. "OH FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE, SPEAK PROPERLY!" I shout.

She quickly flashes me a "Thank You!" look and turns to him. His face was flushed. He tried again, his face still red. "WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?! THERE, HAPPY?!" He shouted. I turn to Cookie, she was more red then he was, if that's possible! "W-what?" she asks softly, she looked dizzy. He turned away, "Y-you h-heard me..." If I had to guess what was going through her head right now, it would probably be something around the lines of, OMG! HE'S LYING, RIGHT?! HE HAS TO BE! She faints, it must've been too much for her! "CRACKER CATCH HER" I yell. He uses his quick reflexes and safely catches her. Cookie opens her eyes and, after she realizes the situation she's in, blushes really hard. "S-so... your answer..?" Cracker asks. "Y-y-y-yeah." Me and Ryouma **(R: yeah yeah, improper grammar i don't care)** cheer and high five each other. I give the girl a hug and fist bump Cracker coolly. After about five minutes of me cheering, I settle down a bit. "I guess it's my turn now. Rumi, truth or dare?" Ryouma asks. "Mmmm, truth! And make it good!" I chirp.

**END**

**Rumi: I like ending it in weird places**

**Cookie: It's **_**because **_**you're weird -_-**

**Rumi: True dat. Review!**

**Cookie: And fave! **


	6. Crossing and History

**Rumi: ANOTHER CHAPTER?! Wow, the people who are writing this are really good at updating.**

**Cookie: Yep, the best! XD**

**Rumi: I really want to meet them! They're supercool :P**

**Cookie: Now you're over-doing it -_-**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR OUR CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE (ideas may have come from vocaloid songs but that will be a different thing later :P You'll seeeeeeeee~ X3)**

**Cookie's POV**

"Hm... Let's make this interesting..." He says with a mischievous look in his eyes. When I come back from my senses, I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, knowing something terrible was about to happen. "Why do we always do things stupid?'' I mumble to myself. I glance around, and my sigh turns into a silent giggle. I smile, "I know why, we're just having fun and being idiots!" I think myself. "I'm glad it's this way!" I turn to Ryouma and hear Cracker say, "Well?" Ryouma takes a breath, "Will you make their date," he points to me and Cracker **(C: IDC either, I literally hear no one say it like "- and I" automatically. -_- )** "A double date?" He asks politely. I turn to Rumi, nudging her and nodding. "It'll make it easier for me!" I whisper to Rumi. I turn back to Ryouma and hear him say, "Your answer...?"

Rumi blinks and tilts her head to the side a bit. "What do you mean?" **(R: TEEHEE SLOW CHARCTER XD)** All three of us face palm as her face heats up. "W-well sorry for not knowing these kind of things!" she says. I sigh and explains. "He means he wants you to go with him on a date along with us," I gestures to myself and Cracker. "making it into a double date." Oh. She smacks herself in the face for not getting that. "Yeah sure. It'll be fun." Rumi shrugs while replying. I whisper, "THANK YOU SO MUCH." while hugging her. Cracker just kinda says good job. "My turn! CRACKER TRUTH OR DARE?!" she crazily yells. He gives a creeped out face then replies, "Truth." "HMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Where are you going to take Cookie to and what are you going to do? Which is pretty much teh same thing but I don't care." **(R: i meant to spell it like teh XD)**

"Um, haven't really worked out the details yet..." He says, embarrassed. I face-palm, with Ryouma joining me. I laugh then look up at Cracker and smile. He gives me a goofy smile and says, "I'll make it fun though!"

"You better!" I huff. I poke at him playfully and say, "You're paying!" I dash out of the room with Cracker chasing after me, screaming, "NOOOOOOO!" I laugh.

I run upstairs **( in their world the mirror would be downstairs, opposite and all.)** and hide in one of the rooms. I look around. I see bunch of pictures of Cracker and Ryouma as kids, playing together. I let out a laugh, seeing Cracker picking dunked in one of those dunk tanks by Ryouma. Ryouma's laughing and pointing at poor soaking Cracker. I turn to see a tall, big bed. I couldn't resist. I jumped onto the bed with a huge leap.**(C: I'm a terrible jumper, so this would never happen. -_- )** I fall flat onto my face. It was so soft! I suddenly heard a, "I FOUND YOU!" and turn to the voice, freaked out. I saw the "Scream" face and, well, screamed. I saw the person pull off the mask and laughing. I punched Cracker **(obviously it was him...)** and huff. "So you found my room, huh?" I heard him say. I blush at the comment, realizing where I was. Thank goodness it was dark, so he couldn't see my scarlet face! The next thing he did surprised me. He took a pillow and hit me with it. "It is SO on!" I shout as I hit him a pillow. We had an all out pillow war, and was exhausted and stopped. We both laughed fell onto the bed. I heard Cracker say, "I wonder what Rumi and Ryouma are doing right now...?"

**Rumi's POV**

After Cookie and Cracker left, it was only me and Ryouma in the mirror room. We hear laughing and such coming from downstairs but the two of us were awkwardly quiet. "S-so, where are we going to go tomorrow?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Maybe to the amusement park. Or you and I can go wherever you want. Just somewhere to leave the two alone." he suggests.

"Okay. The amusement park's okay. Maybe after we can ditch them secretly and get some ice-cream. Maybe a movie?" I suggest.

He smiles and nods. "Yeah, that sounds fun. We can go to a movie and then after buy some ice cream."

I smile back. "Yeah that sounds good."

He suddenly stands up and holds out his hand. "Wanna go look around?" he asks. I take his hand and he helps me up. "Sure. Where to first?" I answer.

"There's not much. Just the kitchen, living room, my room, Cracker's room, and this room. I was just going to go show you some pictures in my room and tell the stories behind them."

I blush a bit. We're going to his room? I'm a girl! I can't go into a guy's room! Oh well. He's a nice guy so, might as well...We go downstairs and enter a room next to a room that Cookie and Cracker are in so I guess it's Cracker's room. When I go inside, I see it's fairly simple. A few posters here and there. A desk with pictures on it. One drawer next to his table full of things he needs. Drawers near his bed with what I suspect might be clothes in there. The walls were white and his furniture was black. Simple. I like it. "Nice room. I like the simplicity of it." I comment. "Thanks. Er.. I have something for you." **(PREPARE FOR A CUTE MOMENT)** I turn around and see that he's holding a small white box that had a black ribbon tied onto it. It was really cute.

"For me? You haven't left for even a second." I say.

"Oh, it's old. Er, well, it's old but it's still new. I was planning on giving it to a friend as a goodbye gift but she left without warning. I got it out of my drawer when you were looking around. So, this is for you now." he explains, timidly holding the box out for me to take. I take said object and carefully open it, wanting to save the ribbon. Taking off the lid of the box reveals a simple black bracelet with light blue beads on it. I look up at him.

"This is for me? It's so pretty!" I take it out and put it on my tiny wrist. All that's left is to tie it... He notices how frustrated I am on tying it so he ties it himself, making sure it's not too tight or too loose. "Thanks Ryouma. I love it. It's REALLY pretty." I say. I lightly kiss his cheek and he goes a deep scarlet. I giggle.

**Cookie's POV**

"Well, let's go back to our room with the mirror in it, I'm tired!," I say while rubbing my eyes. He nods and jumps down. I turn towards the door, until I saw a picture of Cracker, Ryouma, and a girl behind a couple pieces of folded laundry. I turned around, facing Cracker, to ask who she was. When I saw him, though, it looked as if someone took his most prized possession and smashed into pieces that you could never fix. He noticed me looking at him, and tried to act like nothing was wrong, but I saw through it.

"If," he takes a deep breath," If you're wondering who she is, she was just a old friend who...left and never came back..."He says while looking down and heading for the door.

"How did he know I was thinking about that? Never-mind, that's not important," I say while shaking my head. Afterwards, I walk out to go find him. He was standing in front of the door next to his room, knocking.

I hear,"It's open!" It was Ryouma. Cracker opens the door and we both walk in.

"Hey, Cookie wants to go back to your world, you going to go?" He asks you.

"Wait, I change my mind, I want to stay here." I say to him. He turns to me, confused. I turn a bit pink and say, "Well, i-it would be easier to get ready for our date and all..." I try to say calmly. I watch all of you face-palm. "What's wrong?" I ask, very confused.

Rumi tells me, "We don't have any clothes here!"

"Oh! Well, we could go shopping before our date, hehe," I hit my head again while sticking out my tongue. We all laugh and agree to go to sleep now. "Who's sleeping where?" I ask.

"I think Cookie should sleep with Cracker!" I hear Ryouma whistle. I smack his arm playfully and give him a "Shut up" face.

"I know, Cookie will sleep with Rumi in my bed and I'll sleep with Ryouma on his bed," Cracker suggests.

"I agree!" I say. "Let's go, Rumi! I'm tired!" I say while picking up your arm to dragging you Cracker's room.

Cracker notices the bracelet. When we leave, he finally asks Ryouma,"You gave it to her?" "Well, it was better than to let it just stay in my drawer. Maybe you could do something like that for Cookie, to help get over her?" He suggests to Cracker.

"We'll see, I want to go to bed! Let's go!" He yawns.

"Cracker...If only you could get over her. Well, you were closer to her then I was..."Ryouma thought, then sighs and goes to his room.

**END**

**Rumi: oooooohh history :O**

**Cookie: And so dramatic! :O but romantic… - v -**

**Rumi: -sobs dramatically- So many **_**feels! **_**TTATT**

**Cookie: Pass me the tissues! TT_TT**

**Rumi: Okay go long. (dat pun doe XD)**

**Ryouma: -pats Rumi on back- There's the Rumi we all love!**

**Cracker: -passes the tissues to Cookie-**

**Cookie: Thank you -Kisses him-**

**Cracker: -blushes like a tomato-**

**All: Review and fave! :D**


	7. Many Timeskips and Dates

**Rumi: Guess what~~!**

**Cookie: Ello, ANOTHER CHAPTER~!**

**Ryouma: Hey Rumi, whatcha doin~? -backhugs Rumi-**

**Cracker: Yeah! We want to see! WE WANT TO SEE! XD -glomps Cookie-**

**Girls: WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM?!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumi's POV**

After Ryouma and Cracker left, I turned to Cookie. Gossip mode on. "Soooo, what happened when you two were alooone~?" I ask playfully.

Her face goes bright red as she replies, "N-nothing. Really." I smirk and look at her, suspicious of her expression. "W-well, he did get a bit melancholic when he looked at one of his pictures.."

I stand straight and blink, confused. "Really? What was in the picture?" I ask.

She thinks for a bit then replies, "It was Ryouma, Cracker, and some girl. They were really small so I guessed it was in their early childhood."

I blink then shrug. "Oh well. We'll figure it out tomorrow. I'll just kind of get Ryouma to tell me. For now, let's just sleep." I suggest. You smile and sit on the bed, patting the empty spot next to you. I laugh and sit down next to you. We lie down and drift off to sleep.

**Next Morning... **

"WAKE UP!" someone yells. I open my eyes and see a hyper Cookie. I get up and groan. "What's up with you?" I ask. "Today's the day and we still don't have clothes and I want foooooooood~" she instructs. Well, not instruct but she's demanding food. I giggle and get up. "Oh i know are the boys up yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head saying "No."

I smirk mischievously. "Let's wake them up." I take some pillows from Cracker's bed and we sneak into Ryouma's room where they're sleeping. I mouth, "1, 2, 3!" and we start yelling and hitting them with the pillows. They get up yelling, grab pillows, and we have a pillow fight. After about 10 minutes, we win.

"Haha, girls win in the end." I tease. The two boys were sitting against the bed and us girls were standing up. Suddenly, I'm grabbed by the wrist and pulled down into a hug. I feel the heat flow to my face. "R-Ryouma, let goo" I say. "Nah, maybe a bit later." **(R: since when was he so daring? XD)** "I have to make breakfast or else Cookie will kill me." I state. He lets go and helps me up, he himself standing up soon after.

"Then I'll make breakfast with you. I know how to cook." he says.

"Then make pancakes!" Cracker says.

"And waffles!" Cookie adds. "And bacon."

"And toast."

I sigh a happy one and smile.

"Okay okay. Let's work our magic."Ryouma says.

**After about 20 minutes **

"Done!" we both say. Our breakfast items were on the table while Cracker and Cookie were practically drooling.

"Let's eat now." the both say. We sit down and start inhaling delicious food. A few minutes later, Cracker was eating so fast he started choking. Cookie kinda just whacked his back and he stopped choking.

"That hurt though~" he whines.

"Oh shut up and keep eating or else we'll finish everything."

**After breakfast - In the Mirror room**

"We'll be right back okay? Just wait here." I say.

"We'll be back in about 30 minutes." Cookie says. They wave us off as we go back through the mirror and into our world.

"Let's hurry up and get changed. We don't want them waiting too long." I suggest. We quickly change into our date outfits. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was lined with a blue ribbon and black jeans with a white belt. I had on a simple necklace and a dark blue & black hat and boots that went to my knees. On my shoulder was a small black and blue satchel bag. **(R: As one could tell, I like black and blue. :P)** "You ready to go?" I ask Cookie.

**Cookie's POV**

"Hm..." I say as I look through my closet, which is huge! **(C: I'm one of those girls...XD)** "Here it is!" I exclaim while holding some clothes. It was a pink and red plaid dress with a white silk shirt with frills at the end of the long sleeves underneath the dress. I get out some hot pink pearl earrings and a pair of white Ug boots that came up a couple inches over my ankle. "Oh, and how could I forget this?" I ask myself while taking out a little red bow and putting in my dark brown, curly hair. **(C: Yes, I'm a brunette :D and I do like pink, white [which technically isn't a color, but whatever XD] and red. )**"Let's go!" I say, excited. I run towards the room with you following behind. I jump into the mirror first and watch you come in, a second behind.

"Ryouma! Cracker! We're here~!" Rumi yells in a singing tone.

"Just a minute!" I hear Cracker respond.

I hear Rumi say, "Ugh, I like how people say GIRLS take too long!"

I laugh. As you say this, the boys come upstairs. I see Cracker wearing green and dark blue plaid jacket over a gray shirt. For pants he wore plain jeans and wore black sneakers. I turn to Ryouma, who was wearing a black and white, striped, long-sleeved shirt. He was also wearing jeans, but a shade of blue darker. His shoes were gray sneakers **(C: the reason why his shoes are gray: what do you get when you mix white and black? Answer: GRAY! XD I'm not creative when it comes to guys...) **"So, who's driving?" I ask.

Ryouma opens his mouth, "I wi-", and is interrupted by Cracker, "I will," and gives Ryouma a glare. "Hmph!" Ryouma responds, childishly.

We both laugh. We hurry towards to Cracker's car. He, of course, sat in the driver's seat and I sit in shotgun. I watch you sit on the right side of the back and Ryouma takes the left, still mad. "What was up with earlier?" I whisper to Cracker.

"Hm? Oh, when he takes the wheel, he goes crazy!" He whispers back.

"Oh..." I reply.

**15 minutes later **

"We're here!" I hear Cracker and Ryouma exclaim in unison. We all get out of the car. I look around and see huge shopping area, with a fountain in the middle. **(C: To those who watch anime, yes, those areas...)** I feel Cracker grab onto my wrist, which causes me to grab onto you. I watch you grab onto Ryouma, with Cracker pulling us to a cafe. When we get there, I see Ryouma's and Cracker's faces light up. We all walk in. The cafe had a soothing aura. I examine the place, it had wooden tables with matching chairs neatly surrounding the place. I watch a man from the register wave towards us and smile. Cracker and Ryouma race towards the man and tackle him. "Oh my goodness!" I say, surprised and concerned. Then we both sigh-out-of-relief when we heard the old man chuckle. We take seat.

"So what brings you here?" He asks the guys. He turns to us and says, "Oh~!" he realizes we're here.

"Um, sir, how do you know Cracker and Ryouma?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well, you see, both of their fathers are my closest friends." He states. "Anyway, what would you like?" He asks in a gentle tone.

"I'll take the usual!" I hear Ryouma order.

"Me too!" I hear Cracker agree.

I glance at the menu, "I'll have the strawberry smoothie!" I say in a cheerful tone. "Rumi?" I turn to you.

"Hm, I'll have the same!" You say just as cheerful.

"OK," the man says going to the back. We chat among ourselves, then finally, our orders come. "Here you go!" He winks.

"Thank you!" We all say. Cracker starts to pass out the drinks. He accidentally pushes my drink, causing it to spill.

"Oh crap!" He exclaims.

"Ah!" I scream. The drink luckily doesn't spill on me.

"I'll go get some napkins," Cracker sighs.

"I'll come with you," I say. A few minutes, we come back.

"We got them!" Cracker states. Rumi and Ryouma are gone!

**Rumi's POV**

"Wow, Cookie has a good grip. My wrist hurts a lot." I say, rubbing my wrist.

Ryouma chuckles and holds out his hand. "It's a date isn't it?" he says. I blush and take his hand. When we're walking, we talk about Cracker and Cookie and how they obviously like each other but never seem to admit it. Well, except for Cracker. Good move man. I see a shop for girls and it has lots of cute things in like small teddy bears and jewelry. I guess Ryouma noticed that I was looking over there cuz he started to walk us over there.

"Hello and welcome to Chic and Unique!" We look around and I see a small white bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck and a heart on its chest.

"Aww, that's so cute." I say, turning around to face Ryouma. He wasn't there. Instead, he was walking back from the register with a bag. He blushes a bit when I see the bag.

"I-it's nothing. Let's go." he says, hiding the bag. I look at the bear once more then head out with him.

We're walking by the fountain when he says, "Oh shoot. I uh, have to go to the bathroom."

I smile and reply, "Go. I'll wait here." He apologizes then scurries off to the bathroom. I sit down on a bench to wait for him. "I wonder how Cracker and Cookie are doing..." I mutter. A few minutes later, all I see is white and blue. I look up to see that Ryouma is back, holding yet another box in front of my eyes.

"Here. Another present for you." he timidly says while blushing. I take the box and carefully open it, wanting to save the _blue_ ribbon. Inside was the same bear I was looking at but it was wearing a necklace. It was a heart with little gems in the middle.

"Awww, thank you Ryouma!" I say as I hug him. I give him another kiss on his cheek and he blushes.

"Turn around, I'll put the necklace on you." he offers. I turn around and he places the necklace around my neck and connects the two ends together. I turn back around and hold the bear.

"It's so cute. Thank you soo much Ryouma. How did you know I wanted this?" I wonder. "W-when I came back from buying the necklace, I saw you staring a the bear so when I 'had to go', I went back and bought it."

"Ah, that makes sense. Oh well. Thanks again~" I say. I get up and we hold hands once again. We go to an ice cream shop and he pays for the ice cream we buy. I have mint chocolate chip while he has cookies and cream.

"Does it taste good?" he asks. "Yup, it's my favorite one." I reply. I hold it toward him. "Want some?"

"Sure." He holds my hand and cone to steady the cone as he tastes my ice cream. "That's good." After an awkward silence, we laugh. After we're done with our ice cream, we go to a movie theater and he pays for the tickets. He seems to be paying foreverything today In the middle of the movie, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was being carried on his back. My face grows red.

"I-I can walk y'know." I say.

"It's okay. You're probably still tired anyway. I can carry you, you're really light." he replies. "Okay then... Oh wait, what about Cookie and Cracker?"

"They probably went and had fun." After a few minutes of thinking, we were walking by a park. "Can we sit on bench here for a sec?" I ask.

"Sure." He walks to a bench and sets me down, sitting down soon after. "What did you want to talk about?" he asks. He's freaking sharp.

"Oh. You said that you had a friend a long time ago that moved away suddenly. I just.. kinda wanted to know more." I look at him and see that he's smiling a bit.

"Sure, it's okay." We both shift to get comfortable and he starts. "A super long time ago, when me and Cracker were like, 10, we were friends with this girl who didn't have a home or family. She didn't like talking to people, let alone getting near them. So once, when we were playing soccer, the ball went toward her and Cracker went to get it. He talked to her and kinda dragged her out to play with us. After a while, she became more open and we got close. After a year of knowing her, me and Cracker kinda started to like her a bit. Mine was just a small crush Cracker's was kind of major. But he never told her. After 2 years, she said that her aunt found her and that she was going to move. I bought her the bracelet," he gestures to the bracelet on my wrist. "and Cracker was going to tell her. But, just one day, she didn't show up at our usual meet up. Cracker was a bit devastated. I moved on but Cracker didn't. He still remembers her after all of these years." he tells me. Wow. Such history in a bracelet. Cookie better change him.

"Wow.. No contact? Whatsoever?" I ask.

He shakes his head sadly, still smiling. "No.." An awkward silence then follows. Suddenly, he stands up. "Well, let's go!" He picks me up bridal style then runs out of the park. I blush. "R-Ryouma! P-put me down!"

He just laughs and keeps running. I giggle. That was a bit dramatic there... I hope Cracker isn't as devastated as he was a long time ago…

**End**

**Cookie: -Blows her nose- T-that was so sad T.T**

**Rumi: I know right?! TAT**

**Cracker: -Rolls eyes- Girls….**

**Ryouma: Um, Cracker, I would watch what you say…**

**Girls: Grrr -pounces on Cracker-**

**Cracker: -screams and tries to run-**

**Ryouma: -bows- Review and fave!**


	8. Fears

**Rumi: SO MANY UPDATES IN ONE DAY :DDD**

**Ryouma: Someone's excited. I like this Rumi :) -hugs Rumi-**

**Cookie: Get a room you two! XD**

**Cracker: Or we'll have to get one! -smirks and Cookie by the waist-**

**Cookie: -Blushes- W-what?!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cookie's POV**

"Oh boy...Well, let's go find them I guess?" I sigh.

I feel him take my hand suddenly, and say, "We s-still have time..." He says while looking back and forth at me, blushing. I widen my eyes in surprise, then smile.

"OK then, but you're leading today! I have no idea where anything is!" I command while pointing at him. He laughs, "That was the plan, Genius!" he says while flicking me lightly. I giggle. He drove me down the streets, passing a lot stores. I started to notice the stores were disappearing. "Where are we going exactly?" I ask him.

"It's a surprise..." He says, trying to be mysterious. I just watch the buildings turn into trees. "OK, NOW we're here!" He says while opening the door for me. What I saw was breathtaking. It was an open meadow full of beautiful plants that made the green space full of color. "Yeah, peaceful right?" He asks.

"Yeah..." I smile gently.

"This is my secret get-away! I always came here as a kid." He took my hand and pulled me down a small hill. We both fell and tumbled down the hill. I opened my eyes and saw Cracker covered in flowers. It made him look like a colorful monster. I burst out laughing, so did Cracker. "You look like-!" We both started at the same time. Then we laughed again.

"You look like a colorful monster!" I say while pointing at him.

"So do you!" He says while picking out flowers in his hair. I lay down in the grass. Cracker joined me. "Hey, I brought these!" He says while taking out two light blue popsicles out of his bag he brought.

"Thanks!" I say while taking them. I took a bite out of it, it was good! They were so sweet, but had a little tang. "Mmm!" I gush.

"These were my favorite treats when I was a child, and still are!" He says, happily. We just continue to enjoy our icy treat, then I remembered about the girl. I took a breath, "Um, about the girl earlier..." I started off.

"Don't worry, I'll spill!" He says.

**Flashback**

"Come on!" Young Ryouma challenged.

"Don't worry! Be careful, I'm coming at you with everything!" 10 year old Cracker stated. He kicked the ball with as much power he could muster up. It went hurtling towards the goal. The ball was fast, but Ryouma was faster. He kicked it away from the goal and towards a frightened girl.

"I'll get it!" Cracker waved. He ran up to the girl. "Hey, were you watching us?" Cracker asked while tilting his head.

The girl nodded.

Cracker extended his hand out to her, "Let's play together now!" He smiled.

The quiet girl just shook her head.  
>"Come on, ple~ase? He begged. The girl sighed and gave in. Taking his hand they made their way to the field.<p>

"Who's this?" Ryouma asked when he caught up with them.

"Uh, what's your name?" Cracker asked.

"I swear sometimes you're a complete idiot," Ryouma rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Cracker yelled. The girl giggled.

"My name...is Nicole..."She hesitated.

"That's a pretty name! My name's Cracker! And this," He pointed to Ryouma, "Is Ryouma!" Cracker stated.

"Nice to meet you!" Ryouma shook her hand.

She smiled shyly,"You too..."

"Come on you guys, there's no time to waste!" He said while running with the ball. They started playing, and became close with Nicole. 30 minutes went by and Cracker's and Ryouma's parents came.

"Bye Nicole!" Ryouma and Cracker both said at the same time.

"Why are you leaving?" Nicole asked in a sad tone.

"Our parents are here, do you know where yours are?" Cracker responded.

Nicole shook her head and said, "I don't have any..." She says, looking like she was about to cry. Cracker went up to her and hugged her, "Don't worry, we'll come back tomorrow!" He promised. Nicole smiled and said, "You better!"

**End of flashback**

"After that we all became really close! I even started to like her! I asked Ryouma if he could buy a certain bracelet that she's been asking for her birthday. When Ryouma came back...it was too late..." He murmured. I saw tears in his dark brown eyes.

_**Another **_**Flashback**

"Thanks, Ryouma!" Cracker exclaimed.

"No probs, you were broke anyways!" Ryouma laughed.

"Shut up!" Cracker snatched the present from his hands.

"See you later!" Cracker ran towards their usual meeting place. A few minutes afterward, he got a call. "Hello?" He greeted.

"She's not at our usual spot." Ryouma says. "I just got a call, she's...gone..." Ryouma's voice was full of sorrow.

"N-no, you must have heard her wrong! Where could she have gone?!" Cracker screamed.

"She told me her aunt found her, and she's going to live with her," Ryouma tried to stay calm for Cracker.

"No..." Cracker says softly. He ended the call, not wanting to hear any more bad news. He ran back to their house in tears.

**End of flashback**

I looked up at Cracker. He was crying.

"A-and then s-something w-worse happened..." Cracker continued the story. "I got a call from her aunt telling me that Nicole...N-nicole...she died!" He choked out the words.

"From what?" I asked softly.

"She was never in the healthiest state, but I never thought it would be that bad...She never told that she had a small disease. She thought it was nothing, but it was something very bad," He says through tears.

"I'm sorry that I asked! I shouldn't ha-" I was interrupted by a kiss. I blushed so hard I bet that my face could blend in with the sunset.

"If that's what makes you shut up, I should do that more!" he laughed through salty tears. I punched him lightly.

"I never told Ryouma that..." He sighed breaking into his depressing side again, "I don't know why! You just remind me so much about her and I-" This time I kissed him.

"You're right, if that's what it takes you to shut up," I laugh. "But you know what? I'll always be here to comfort you..."I murmur, laying my head on his shoulder. **(C: SOO CUUUTE! :3)**

**Rumi's POV**

"Shouldn't we call them or something?" I ask. Ryouma just shrugs.

I sigh as I take out my phone saying, "I'll do it. Lazy."

Ryouma shoots a glare at me which I dodge and he laughs.

_"Hello?" _

"Oh, Cookie. Where are you guys?"

_"We're in a meadow. We'll head home now if you want." _

"Okay, see you guys soon. Bye."

_"Bye."_

We hang up and I turn to Ryouma saying, "They'll be back soon. Let's just play truth or dare while waiting. Truth or dare?" I ask

"Hm, dare," Ryouma says.

"I dare you to drive us back," Rumi says. Ryouma's eyes lit up.

"OK!" he says,obviously pleased.

**Cookie's POV**

"Who was that?" Cracker asks while getting up. I sniffle from the crying.

"Why are YOU crying? You don't know her," He teases, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up! I'm a softie when it comes to this kind of stuff!" I say, embarrassed. He laughs in response.

"Here, let's go," He extends his arm towards me.

I smile. "I...enjoyed tonight..." I say tiredly.

He smiles and says, "I kept my promise!"

"Haha, yeah!" I say equally as happy. When we finally get to the car, we both see Ryouma and Rumi in the front.

"What are you doing?" Cracker asks Ryouma.

He looks to Cracker and smiles, "Rumi dared me to!" He says, excited.

"Oh crap..." Cracker sighs. "This is going to be YOUR fault!" He points to Rumi.

"Huh?" Rumi asks, confused. When we got in and started driving, I thought I was going to die! "WHY ARE WE GOING SO FAST?!" I yell, holding on the rail for my dear life.

"It's more fun this way!" Ryouma smiles. When we finally arrived to the guys' house, we all (except for Ryouma) kiss the ground.

"I'm thankful for my life!" Cracker exclaims. He turned to Rumi and said, "This is why I said _DON'T_ let him drive!" He yells.

"It's OK, at least we lived!" I sigh. "I'm exhausted, let's go to bed!"

"I second that motion!" Rumi exclaims. We all go in and get ready for bed. "So what happened with you and Ryouma?"

**Rumi's POV**

"Oh, we ditched you guys, held hands, and walked around the mall. He bought me a bear and necklace. We got ice cream then watched a movie, which I slept halfway through, and he carried me. We went to the park and he told me about the girl. He carried me bridal style back here. Then we played truth or dare and I dared him to drive us back. What about you guys?" I ask. Cookie's face goes bright red and she mutters, "W-we kissed." in reply. I grin and hug her. "Finally! After, like, a day of knowing them! Which is actually a whole lot of progress but who cares?! YOU DID IT!" I cheer. Cookie blushes even more and playfully punch my arm.

"Oh whatever."

"Hey guys! can you set up the beds again? We're too weak~" I yell.

"Kay!" They come into Ryouma's room in comfortable clothes.

Suddenly, I distinctly hear, "After we set the beds up, we'll... into... okay?" I blink, confused. They set the beds up and went out to let us change.

After we finished changing, Cookie opened the door while saying, "I'm gonna go get a snack." and the she walked out. After a few minutes, I heard, "C-Cracker?! P-put me down you idiot!" and then I saw Cracker run by carrying Cookie bridal style. I blink, very confused. Then, Ryouma runs in, grabs and pulls me into his arms, carries me, and walks out.

"R-Ryouma? You too? What's happening anyway..."

"Oh, we made a plan where we, the couples, sleep in a room together. Separate beds of course." he simply explains. We enter a room and he sits me down on a chair. Simple room. It's kind of like Ryouma's. Except there's two beds. Ryouma sits down on one and lies down.

"Let's sleep. I'm going to turn off the lights now." he says. I nod, get up, and lie down on the bed. He turns off the lights, making it pitch black. Suddenly, it's starts to rain outside. Since I can't sleep if there's noise, I stay up for 20 minutes. Then, I hear thunder. I sit up and gasp.

"Rumi, are you okay?" Ryouma immediately asks.

Did I wake him up? Or was he awake the whole time... "Y-yeah, I'm okay..." I lie. Another bolt of thunder and I jump.

I hear shuffling and Ryouma sits down next to me. "You don't seem like it... Want me to stay with you?" he asks.

"N-no, I'm fine really. It's oka-" Another one and I jump once again. This time, Ryouma hugs me and strokes my head to make me feel better.

"It's okay, I'll stay with you tonight." Two more sounds of loud thunder in a row and I start shaking in fear. He hugs me tighter and carefully lies us down. I start to cry softly into his chest and he hugs me tighter, still petting me. After a while, I pass out in his arms.

I'm with Cookie, Cracker, and Ryouma. We're walking together, having fun by talking. I accidentally drop something and I stop to pick it up. I guess they didn't see me stop since they just kept walking and talking. I try to catch up with them but they're walking too fast. The light turns green but they still walk on. And, the worst happens as I scream. Cookie's immediately gone, Cracker soon after. Ryouma lasts for 5 minutes.

He starts, "R-Rumi... I.. Love..." then dies. Right in front of my eyes. Then everyone they knew and loved started shaming me for that. I got depressed and suicidal. I went on a building, and jumped off.

I woke up with a scream and tears. Ryouma immediately hugs me and tries to calm me down. Cracker and Cookie burst through the door yelling, "What happened?! Is she okay?! What the heck happened?!"

They see me crying and hug me altogether. "Shh, sh. Rumi it's okay. We're here for you. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." Ryouma soothes me. I cry into his chest quietly, shaking really hard while trying to hug him tightly.

"Cracker, get some water." Cookie snaps. He immediately gets up and rushes to get water for me. A minute later, he comes back with water and some crackers for me to eat. I manage to drink the water and calm down a bit.

"You wanna tell me what happened in your nightmare?" Ryouma asks softly.

I nod. "W-we were walking and talking. Having fun and all. I d-dropped something and you guys d-didn't notice so you kept walking. You guys went p-pretty far so tried to catch up but you g-guys were r-really fast. You guys w-were at a stoplight and the light turned green. A-and you guys j-just kept w-walking-" I cry more. Ryouma pats my back and gives me the glass of water once more to calm down. After I drink some more water and calm down, I continue. "All of you guys got hit. Cookie and C-Cracker died immediately and you died 5 minutes after trying to say something. Then everyone started shaming me for that. And I got depressed and suicidal so I jumped off of a building..."

**End**

**Rumi: WEIRD PLACES TO END!**

**Cookie: Yup. That's Rumi for you.**

**Guys: -nods- Mhmm **

**Rumi: BUT DA FEELSSS**

**Ryouma: -rolls eyes- Review and Fave!**


	9. Dreams and Flashbacks

**Cookie: Wow, Chapter 9 already?**

**Cracker: Yep, can you believe that?**

**Cookie: So fast too! -raises hands to wipe fake tears-**

**Rumi and Ryouma: -smacks our heads- What are you guys, grandparents?!**

**Cookie and Cracker: -grumbles- Enjoy…**

**Cookie's POV**

"Oh, Rumi..." I say I come over closer so I could hug you tighter. "You're OK, everything's OK," I murmur in a soft tone. I stroke your hair like a mother. "You'll be fine," I say confidently. "Can you continue to comfort her? I'm really tired. Sorry Rumi!" I ask Ryouma.

He nods.

"Then let's go..." Cracker says then takes my hand. We walk into our room, wondering what happened.

"So do you know what happened with Rumi?" I ask Cracker.

"I have no clue," Cracker says, deep into thought.

"I guess it was a nightmare?" I suggest.

"Maybe..." Cracker loudly whispers.

"Let's go to sleep," I yawn. I lay down trying to go to sleep, but I can't stop thinking about what just happened. "She'll be OK, she's strong!" I say trying comfort myself. "Yeah, that's it..." I silently drift to sleep.

**Dream**

I'm with everyone, we're all laughing and talking. We keep walking, about to cross the street. I see Rumi drops something.

"Oh no...Not this time!" I try to walk over to you. It works! I help pick Rumi's things up and yell, "Guys, STOP!" They stop walking just in time. "Phew..." I think to myself.

"Hey, let's go watch the sunset from there!" Cracker suggests, while pointing to a tall building, next to a half-finished building that looks strong enough to hold up.

"OK!" I smile. We walk up the stairs. I talk to Cracker not noticing some poles hanging above us. Ryouma and Rumi are in front, so they decided to run.

"Come on, Cookie!" Cracker shouts while taking my hand. I don't notice the poles shaking from their loose ropes tied to them. When I finally notice it was too late.

"NO!" I reach out my hand, as if I could grab Ryouma and Rumi. I watch them get stabbed by poles. Blood was everywhere. I freeze, then realize about Cracker. "Cracker! Run!" I scream in tears. It was too cruel. I watch him lay there bleeding. The blood trickling down the steps. "I'm...g-glad I...m-met you..." He smiles.

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I scream.

**End of Dream **

"Who's going to leave you?" I hear Cracker's voice that I thought I lost.

''I said that out loud?'' I think to myself, while I cry silent tears.

"I'm here, it's OK..." He gently whispers. I watch Rumi and Ryouma run into our room, this time. Rumi runs up to me without saying a word.

"What was it this time?" Ryouma asks, darkly.

"The beginning was like Rumi's," I see you wince at my words, "T-then I stopped you guys in time," I sniffle. "Isn't that a good thing?" Cracker asks gently.

"B-but then," I take a breath so I don't cry,"Cracker suggests we go watch the sunset, we all agree. We don't notice some poles loosely tied with worn rope. Rumi a-and Ryouma get hit first..." I feel the tears coming. "T-then Cracker..." I blink to let the tears out.

"Oh..." Cracker says while wiping the tears away. I feel you guys hug me tightly.

"I-I think I'm fine now..." I whisper. I see everyone look at me with suspicion.

Cracker sighed and said, "It OK guys, I'll be here." He stated. Rumi and Ryouma looked at each other, then nodded.

"Good night!" I hear Rumi say. I lay back down on my bed, falling asleep.

**Rumi's POV**

"I hope Cookie's okay..." I say as we close the door behind us.

"I guess the dream hopped. You still a little scared? The rain stopped at least." Ryouma says. Was he awake the whole time..? I shake the thought out of my head.

"Well, just a little bit but I'll be able to sleep." I reply.

"I'll stay with you just in case. You want some warm milk?" I shake my head and we go back to our room. We lie down on the bed to sleep. He hugs me and I turn on my side, facing him. He begins to stroke my back as I drift off to sleep.

Before I actually do fall asleep, he kisses my forehead and sweetly says, "Goodnight Rumi."

_**Happy **_**Dream**

"Ryouma, let's go there next." I say, pointing at teacups.

"Really? It's too small for me." he complains. I grin and pull him toward the said ride. I get into the teacup very easily but Ryouma has to bend his legs to sit down.

I laugh at him. "You look hilarious right now! Hahaha my stomach hurts."

The glint in his eye changes. "It'll hurt even more during the spin." I stop laughing. _Uh oh_. When the ride starts, he immediately takes the wheel and spins it crazily. Everything's a blur because of it. We're spinning to fast!

"R-Ryouma! T-this is faster than I can handle." I manage to say.

He slows it down and says, "Sorrry~" He laughs as I glare at him. The ride stops and we get off, wanting food.

"I'll buy some cotton candy and candy. What kind of chocolate bar do you want?" Ryouma asks. "Mmm, Kit Kat. They're my favorite." I reply.

"Kay, stay on the bench over by the fountain. I'll be right back." He walks away smiling and fishing out his wallet. I walk to the fountain and sit down on a bench. The weather was extremely nice. There was a gentle breeze and the smell of flowers all around. A few minutes later, I see Ryouma scurrying back to me holding cotton candy in one hand and candy in the other.

"I'm back~ Sorry it took a while. The line was long." he explains.

"It's okay. Gimme dat cotton candy." I say while swiftly grabbing the cotton candy out of his hand. "W-well then. Let's get walking shall we?" he says as he holds out his free hand. I smile and hold his hand with my free hand and we walk out of the amusement park. We walk to the park and sit on a bench. The sun's setting.

"Wow, that's really pretty.." I say. I lean on him and he puts his arm around me.

"Yeah... This is a good moment." he replies. I blush lightly and look at him. He's looking at me, smiling.

"Hey, Rumi?" he says.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I blush a scarlet red. I swear I could've blended in with the sunset. He leans in closer and _closer _and then,

"RUMIII WAKE UPPPP~ I WANT FOOOOOOOOOD" I get up, irritated. I grab a pillow and throw it at Cookie who interrupted my sweet dream.

**Cookie's POV**

"Ow! What was that for?!" I shout while rubbing my head.

Rumi sticks out her tongue, while blushing, "You interrupted Ryouma ki- I mean a good dream!"

I laugh. "Come on! I want breakfast!" I pull on Rumi's arm.

"Fine, fine! Let me get dressed," Rumi says, irritated.

"Hooray, food!" I cheer. I get dressed in a white shirt under a orange cardigan. For the bottom half it was black tights with a yellow skirt over it.

"Hey, you OK?" I bump into Ryouma.

"Yeah, I got over it," I shrug, "Are you going to help Rumi?" I ask. He nods. I push him towards the kitchen, saying, "You need to hurry! I'm getting more hungry!" I shout.

He laughs, then says, "You really _are _Cracker's other half! He wouldn't care if I left him with nothing!" I widen my eyes in surprise, "Really!"

"Yep," He popped the "P" to add more effect.

"Wow," I say a little stunned.

"Anyways, I'll make some breakfast, want do you want?" Ryouma asks.

"Hm, omelettes!" I excitedly suggest.

"OK,OK!" He laughs some more. I watch Cracker run downstairs.

"Hey!" I greet him.

"S'up! Do you want to hang out today?" He asks.

"Sure, I'll go tell Rumi an-" I say while he grabbed my hand.

He shook his head, "No, I-I mean just the t-two of us..." I freeze, blushing. I turn to him and nod quickly. I look up to see him smile, which causes me to blush even more.

"L-let's go after breakfast!" I smile.

"OK, I'm ready!" I watch Rumi come down the stairs.

I see her freeze and try to hold in a squeal, "D-did I interrupt something?" Cracker quickly let go of my hand.

"N-no!" I shout. I grab Rumi and pull her into the kitchen and point to Ryouma, "Go help him!" I command.

"OK!" she laughs.

20 minutes later, the breakfast was done.

"Yum!" I say, excited. I cut into my omelet. The melted cheese runs down from the egg. I take a bite from the piece. "Mm, so good!" I compliment.

"Thanks!" Ryouma reply, pleased.

"Well, I'm done," Cracker winks to me.

I smile, "Me too!" I see watch Ryouma looks to Rumi, confused. Me and Cracker both laugh.

He gets off his chair and heads for the door, "Bye!"

"See you guys later!" I run to catch up with him. He gets in the driver's seat and I go into the seat next to him.

"Usual spot?" I smile.

He looks down a little, then looks back up, 'Yeah!" He smiles. I remember about Nicole,

"Sorry! I didn-" He put his finger on my lips. I blush from the contact. "Haha! You blush so easily!" He laughs, which makes me blush more. He starts the engine and begins to drive.

15 minutes later, we arrived to the beautiful place full of memories. I was the first one to break into run.

"Haha!" I laugh out of joy. Cracker joins me, being a better athlete, he ran faster than me. He stopped for me; I smile because of that act. He picks some lilies for me.

I took it, saying, "Thank you!" We plop down in the soft patch grass. I start to make a flower crown for myself. He lay down, looking like he was deep into thought.

I give him peace, "_Probably thinking about Nicole…"_ I think jealously. I shook my head, "_I shouldn't be thinking like that!"_

"I told you about my depressing childhood here, so your turn!" He poked me to get attention. I sigh, knowing that he wouldn't give up.

"It was like when I was 7…" I began my story.

**Flashback:**

"Brandon, come on!" I scream.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brandon laughed. I race around people at our local fair.

"Oh! Let's ride that next!" I point to a mini roller coaster. Brandon smiled and nodded.

**- 5 minutes later – **

"Ugh!" I hold my stomach. "That's why I told you shouldn't eat that much before!" He stifles a laugh.

"I'm gonna be sick!" I gag. "I'm going to go over there!" I tell Brandon.

He nods while looking away not wanting to watch me, "Hurry!" I walk over to the corner, until something catches my eyes. I forget about my stomach and follow the figure. I see that it was a cat! "Ha!" I squeak while chasing it. I find some crumbs in my pocket and stick out my hand with the crumbs in it. It takes the bait and walks over closer. I pet it while it's eating the crumbs. When it finishes the food, it purrs and pushes my hand.

"Cookie!" I hear Brandon call for me.

"I'm over here!" I shout. I walk over so he could see me. The cat followed me.

"Look wha-"

He interrupts me, "Where were you?!" He yelled at me. I wince.

"You idiot! We were so scared when we couldn't find you in the crowd!" He screamed at me. I felt some tears flow out. I guess he noticed because he softens his grip and said more gently, "You're an idiot, you know right?" I look up, I saw him cry a little. I heard the cat growl at him.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

He finally notices the cat, "Who's this?" He asked.

"It's…" I hesitate because I didn't give it a name, "Crumbs!" I decide.

"Why Crumbs?" He asked.

"Because that's what made him come to me!" I smile.

"Hm, Crumbs…" He tested out, seeing if it fits. "Crumbs it is!" He declared. He petted Crumb's head, and then Crumb's growl quieted down.

"Cookie, Brandon! Where are you?!" I heard our names called out.

"We're here!" We both called.

"Oh my goodness! There you guys were! Blablablabla…" My mom began to lecture. After the long speech, I asked about keeping the cat. Surprisingly, my mom agreed.

''Wha-what?" I asked surprised.

"It might teach you about responsibility!" She folded her arms. "Now let's go home!"

"OK!" Brandon and I both agreed.

**End of Flashback.**

"So how is that depressing?" Cracker asks.

"It happened like 2 years later…" I explain.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Mom!" I called.

"Hm?" She called back.

"Where's Crumb?" I asked. He usually sleeps at the end of my bed. He wasn't there anymore. He wasn't anywhere!

"I don't know, Sweetie," My mom told me.

"Crumbs! Crumbs!" I called. Later on I found out that he left. "W-where did he go?!" I cried. I called Brandon, trying to tell him what happened.

"Hey, Cookie…" He answered, depressed.

"H-hey what's wrong?" I asked.

I heard him laugh a little in a sad tone, "I'm moving!" He spat out the words.

"W-what?" I asked softly. I couldn't believe what was hearing. "When?" I asked about to break down.

He waited a bit, "T-tomorrow." "No, both my closest friends are leaving me…" I thought to myself, feeling tears slip out. "No!" I shouted.

"Cookie, I got to go. I need to finish packing." He hung up the phone.

**End of Flashback.**

"So that's what happened!" I say while scratching my head. "It's kinda like your story with Nicole, except the…Death part…" I say. I see him wince. "Sorry…" I apologize. "It's OK…" He responds.

**END**

**Rumi: MANY WEIRD PLACES TO END!**

**Ryouma: Um, are you okay Rumi? You've been doing that a lot. Are you sick? -puts forehead against Rumi's-**

**Rumi: -blushes- I'm tired of the unintentional teasing! -kisses Ryouma-**

**Ryouma: -blushes- W-what the?!**

**Cookie: I thought it was an OKAY spot…**

**Cracker: -smirks and raises hand-**

**Cookie: Don't even try!**

**Cracker: -pouts- Fave and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rumi: GET READY FOR SOME FEELS**

**Ryouma: Everyone loves feels regardless of sad or happy.**

**Cracker: That was deep...**

**Cookie: What did you teach him?**

**Rumi: ONLY THAT FEELS ARE ACCEPTABLE AND IT'S OKAY TO CRY WHEN IT HAPPENS**

**Cracker: O-okay?!**

**All: ENJOY**

**Rumi's POV**

"I wonder where they went..." I wonder aloud.

"Maybe they went on a date. They're the type to plan like that." Ryouma replies.

I nod in agreement. "True true... Anyway, now what do we do?" Awkward silence. "

More truth or dare?" Ryouma asks.

"Truth." I chirp.

He sighs happily and we sit down on the couch. "Hmmm. This'll probably get you blushin'. Am I," he leans closer. "Your first boyfriend?" he finishes. I blush a pu~re red and he laughs. "Knew it! So, am I?"

I glare at him. "Maybe.."

He blushes a bit too then sits back normally. "Truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Truth."

"Am I your first girlfriend?"

He blushes. "N-no..." he replies with a sad expression. I wonder what happened to make him look sad like that... "So, truth or dare?" he asks. "Mmm dare!"

"I dare you to... Run outside and yell that you love me." I feel the heat flow to my face and Ryouma laughs.

"F-fine! I'll be right back." I say as I get up and walk to the open door. I take a deep breath and run outside. When I look around, there were so many people walking! "I LOVE RYOUMA!" I scream, then I walk back inside as if nothing happened. While people are staring at me as if I'm weird, which I am. _Anyway_, when I walk into the house, the door closes behind me and I get a surprise back hug.

"Haha, I knew you would do it." Ryouma says. I blush a deep scarlet.

"T-truth or dare?" I ask.

"Mmmmm, truth." he simply replies. Well, let's try to figure out more about the girl

"What was your first girlfriend like?" I carefully ask. For a second there, I thought he had a pained look on his face.

"W-well, I'd rather not dig into that but if you really want to know..." he looks at my curious face. "I'll tell you. Let's sit down first." We walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch. I nervously look over to him and I see that he has a serious expression on his face.

"S-so..." I trail off.

He sighs then starts. "A few years ago, when I was about 15, there was this girl. We were happy and such. Used to hang out every day when we both had free time. She was really nice to everyone and smart. Everyone loved her. But then," his expression got more serious, pained, and sad. "she wasn't there for a few days. She called and said her family had problems with money and such. I didn't believe it with the way she was speaking. A few days later, at night, she knocks at my window and asks if I could come out for a bit.." he was starting to tear up. "We started walking and we went to the park. She asked if I could buy some water so I went. When I came back, she was on the edge of a building. I screamed at her to get down. She did, but not the way I wanted her to." he started crying but he was still going on. "It was cruel. She made me watch her commit suicide. Right there... I don't know why she did it. Her parents didn't know anything, her closest friends didn't know anything. I had no clue. Everyone liked her, was nice to her, was close to her, and didn't get jealous of her. And I just can't..." he trailed off, sobs interrupting his voice. I reach over and hug him. I stroke his hair as he cries silently, slightly shaking.

"It's okay... I'm sorry I asked... Shh sh. It's okay it's okay Ryouma. I'm here for you." I say to try and comfort him. After bout 5 minutes, he calms down.

"S-sorry for getting emotional..." he apologizes. "There's nothing to be sorry for. It's okay that you got emotional. I bet you held all of your emotions in for a long time. It was good you let it out after a while." I say.

He smiles faintly and says, "Thanks... Anyway," he perks up immediately. (**R: Bipolar much.)** "Mmm, dare." I reply. He smirks mischievously. Uh oh.

"I dare you to... kiss me." he says. I blush furiously and he laughs.

"S-since when were you like that?!" I stutter. He smirks even more. "So you won't do it? If you don't do it, I'll make you do something embarrassing." he threatens.

_WHEN DID HE START TO BE LIKE THIS?!_ I thought to myself. I feel the heat flow to my face even more, to the extent where I feel like I'm going to faint. "F-fine! J-just this once okay?!" I scooch over next to him and nervously face him. While freaking out inside, I calmly, yet nervously, kiss him. I pull back and scooch further away from him, trying to hide my red face.

He laughs. "Wow, okay then." He scooches closer but I don't notice at first. "Did you enjoy that?" he whispers directly into my ear. I react by bending my head backwards and standing up so fast, I trip, on nothing, and fall. He grabs me by the wrist and he supports my fall by landing on the floor beneath me. I get up, carefully this time, and help him up. He's blushing but he's still kind of laughing about my reaction. I playfully glare at him. "I wonder how Cracker and Cookie are..."

**Cookie's POV**

"Hm..." I twirl my flower crown in hand.

"What?" Cracker whispered.

"I feel sorta better that I told someone..." I murmur.

"Same here, I always told Ryouma _everything_, but I'm glad I told you!" He smiled.

I grinned and saw that Cracker had an idea. "Hey, turn around to face that way," He command while pointing forward.

I looked at him with a face that read "What are you planning?" but shrugged it off and turned towards the direction. He quickly pecks me on the cheek and laughs at my red face.

"W-what was that?!" I yell at him, pounding him on the chest.

"OK, OK I'll stop!" He laughs.

I smirk, "Turn that way!" I try to say in a commanding tone.

He smiles, knowing what's going on. He turned to the same direction I turned. I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned and kissed me on the lips! **(C: And commence fangirl squeal! XD)**

"I tricked the Tricker!" He laughs.

"I-I hate you so much!" I squeal.

We both end up laughing. We both stop when we ran out of breath.

"Heh, here!" I surprised-attacked him and put the flower crown on his head.

"H-hey!" he started to pluck out the petals in his hair. I laugh.

He smiles like he remembered something and takes my hand and we run to a small fort.

"What's this?" I tilt my head towards the ground. He gets a sad glaze in his eyes, then perks up, "When...Nicole was here, this was our _secret _secret spot..." He told me. I felt a twinge of jealousy, and shook my head.

He continued on, "Even Ryouma didn't even know about this!" I start to feel a bit annoyed, then shake my head again.

"No, don't think like that!" I think to myself.

Then I heard something that made my day, "But now, I want to share it with you!" He smiles gently.

I smile back, "OK!" I examine the room. It had drawings on the walls, pillows, blankets, toys, an old TV, and video games.

"Wow, cozy," I shrug.

"Yeah..." He murmured. He started to daydream.

**Flashback**

"Hey Nicole!" 11 year old Cracker exclaimed. "Hm?" Nicole asked. "Ta-da!" Cracker pulled out two controllers and a video game. "Mario Cart! I really wanted to play that game!" She practically snatched the game from his hands. "Yeah, I knew!" Cracker smirked. "I hate you for not telling me! Haha," She laughed. "Let's play!" They shouted while pulling two pillows in front of the TV - **20 minutes** -

"I beat you! I beat you! Ha~ha~ha~ha!" Nicole danced.

"Shut up!" Cracker frowned.

"You're such a sore-loser!" Nicole teased.

"I'm not the one gloating!" He pouted.

"Whatever!" Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Oh shoot!" Cracker pulled out his watch, "I got to go! Ryouma's coming over tonight! Mom's going to mad if I don't go!" He waved good bye. "Bye!" Nicole waved back.

**End of flashback **

"Cracker!" I called.

"Huh?!" He answered.

"So about this place...?" I asked.

"Oh right! Sorry!" He apologized. He handed me some paper and a pencil, "Rumi told me you could draw! Draw me!"

"OK, OK!" I laughed. I started to sketch him on the paper and handed me the picture.

"Wow..." He gasped.

"Um, it's not _that _good..." I say, unsure.

"Are you kidding me! It's amazing!" He complimented.

"Thanks," I yawn. I pull out a pillow and the big blanket and take it out of the fort.

"You gonna sleep?" He asks.

''Yep!" I answer. I set everything up and snuggle in. I close my eyes and suddenly feel movement around me. I open my eyes to see Cracker next to me.

"What are you doing!" I ask.

"I'm tired too! Also this is the best spot to see the stars!" He explains.

I look up, he was right. It was beautiful! All the shining diamonds in the blank sheet of darkness. For 15 minutes, Cracker was pointing out constellations. "Mmhmm..." I whisper and fell asleep.

**Rumi's POV**

"Don't you think we should get to sleep soon? It's really dark." I point out.

"Mmm. True true. I wanna show you something first. Get some food and blankets and meet me in the backyard." he says.

Confused, I go to the kitchen and get some chips and then go upstairs to get some blankets.

When I go into Ryouma's room to get spare blankets, I find some things I didn't see the first time I was inside. Lying on the desk was a simple black notebook and a slightly dull pencil. Curiously, yet sneakily, I carefully pick up the spiral and look through its contents. I find multiple sketches of people and places. A young Cracker, a scenery on the hill, Nicole, and, the most recent looking, me.. Smiling cheerfully at no one. Right now I'm wondering when he did it but it's just so nicely drawn. So detailed I didn't think it was me at first.

"So I guess you found my special spiral." a voice behind me says. I turn around and find Ryouma, arms crossed, smiling, leaning against the door frame.

"Y-yeah. Sorry for snooping.." I shyly say.

"It's okay, I was planning to show you anyway."

He quickly gets some extra blankets and exits saying, "Hurry up or you'll miss the fun. Bring a pencil and my spiral too."

I pick up the pencil and spiral and walk downstairs. All of the lights were off so I couldn't really see a thing. I carefully maneuvered around the unseen objects and make it outside. When I look at the scenery, everything was breathtaking. I almost even dropped everything I was holding. Right there in front of me was a small picnic-like area with a telescope looking up at the beautiful night sky. The whole entire sky was filled with stars.

"Do you like the view?" Ryouma asks.

"Yeah... it's so pretty.." I simply reply, distracted by the lights.

Despite the fact that the moon was lighting everything up, the backyard was nicely decorated and lit up. There was a small hill that was slightly elevated, covered in flowers. Even though that seems a bit girly. Oh well. Continuing. Among the wooden pillars that held a small shade were light blue and white lights.

"D-did you set all of this up just now?" I wonder aloud.

"Y-yeah.. Thought you would like everything." he replies.

I grin and practically throw everything onto the blankets and hug him. He hugs me back while laughing and we fall down.

"The stars are beautiful.." I comment.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Ryouma smoothly says.

I blush and blink rapidly. "W-whatever! Pass me the chips." I demand.

He passes me a can of cheese Pringles **(R:which I don't own rightfully and sadly [i want pringles] :P)** and I hungrily tear off the lid.

"Whoa, calm down. You're scary when you're hungry." he says, bewildered by the newly found side of me.

I giggle and take out a chip and hold it out to him.

"Here, eat it. And don't take it with your hand. I'm feeding it to you." I warn.

He moves to bite it out of my hand but I retreat my hand and eat the cheesiness. He glares at me while I laugh

"Okay okay. I'll let you have one for real this time." I say as I hold another chip with my lips while trying to get another one out.

Suddenly, all I see are his eyes and I hear a tiny crunch. He takes tiny bites out of my chip, slowly moving closer to me. I close my eyes out of pure flusteredness **(if that's even a word :P)** and wait for things to happen while I blush. One final crunch and it seems he pulls back 'cuz he's laughing.

I open my eyes and glare at him. "Y-you jerk. That was my chip!"

"Sorry~ I just had to. Oh, there's something on your lip."

He leans forward and kisses me, apparently using "there's something on your lip" as an excuse to. I feel the heat flow to my face as he pulls back and smirks.

"Y-you suck." I somewhat timidly say.

He laughs in reply, "I know, love ya too." He hugs me and pulls me down so we can look at the stars together. He points out stars and constellations like the North star and what some call the Seven Sisters. Eventually, we got tired and yet lazy.

"You wanna just sleep here tonight? Just the two of us under the stars?" Ryouma asks.

I smile gently while sleepily saying, "Yeah.. It's nice out here anyway.."

He snuggle closer under a blanket and he lets me lean on his shoulder. We hold hands as we fall asleep.

"Goodnight Rumi." he says.

"Goo'nigh' Ryouma.. Love ya..." I mumble back in reply. He kisses my forehead as I drift off into sleep.

That night, I had a pleasant dream about the four of us having fun together. We go to a zoo, then to an amusement park, then a walk on the beach at sunset. Me and Ryouma are walking along the ocean, holding hands. Far off, Cracker and Cookie are in their own world.

"Rumi. It's really nice to be with you." Ryouma says.

"Yeah.. you too."

He suddenly stops walking and goes in front of me. He takes a small dark blue box, kneels down, and opens it.

I gasp and cover my mouth with both of my hands.

"Rumi, will you marry me?" he asks, a hopeful smile on his face.

I hug him and yell, "Yes! OBVIOUSLY"

We laugh and, just this once without blushing, kiss as the sun sets nicely.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: Well, that was very dramatic...<strong>

**Cracker: I know! It feels like we're in a soap opera! I don't like it!**

**Rumi: -slaps head- Quit whining!**

**Cracker: Stop hitting me!**

**Cookie: -kisses his head- Better?**

**Cracker: Better...**

**Rumi: -rolls eyes- Review and fave..**

**Ryouma: Where am I in this conversation! DX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cookie: Hey, wonderful readers! We're back with a new chapter!**

**Cracker: -hugs Cookie from behind- That means more chances for romance!**

**Cookie: -blushes- H-hey!**

**Ryouma: -pulls out tissues- Or more chances for drama...**

**Rumi: -slaps Cracker- Or more chances at action! **

**Cracker: STOP. HITTING. ME!**

**Everyone besides Cracker: Enjoy!**

**Cracker: -in a distance- HELP ME!**

**Rumi: Don't! He's not worth it.**

**Cracker and Cookie: Hey! **

**Cookie's POV**

I feel really cold for some reason. I also feel someone shaking me. "Stop it..." I grumble tiredly. I feel even more shaking. "Would you quit it?" I grumble again.

"Um, Cookie, you'll catch a cold," I hear a oh-so annoyingly familiar voice. I open my eyes to see we're back in the fort.

"Why are back here?" I ask after I yawn.

"Look" Cracker answered, pulling the door open. I saw the fields covered in white, shimmering powder, and the lake turned into the perfect shining ice skating rink. That's why I felt so cold! "Um...Did you bring-" I was about to ask, but then he interrupts, "Coats, food, and boots? Check, check, and...check!"

"What about skating boot?" I suggest.

"Yep!" He pulls out two pairs.

"Then, can you look away? I gotta to change…" I tell him.

"Oh! S-sure!" Cracker blushes and turned. I quickly change into the new outfit and put on the boots. "

Y-you can look now…" I say.

"Can you turn around now?" Cracker asks me. "Oh, yeah…" I turn around. I fiddle with my fingers, and look at the wall.

"Let's go!" He says while tying his left boot.

"Hold on! I'm hungry!" I pout.

"Ugh, fine!" he pulls out two bowls, cereal, milk, and spoons. He set the things that he brought on a small children's table. I pour myself some cereal and put the spoon in. I turn to Cracker and see he's just staring at his bowl.

"What's wrong…?" I ask, curious.

"Uh…It's nothing!" He smiles, hiding something. "_What_'_s_ wrong?" I ask again, sternly.

"It's embarrassing!" He hid his face. "OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT'S WRONG!?" I shout.

"Um, OK, when I was a kid, like 5 years old? Anyway, I said I wanted a bowl of cereal. Then my brother came into the kitchen and told me I could mess up cereal by putting it in the wrong order. I begged him to tell me the way you should put it together, but he never told me! No one ever told me!" He spills out to me. **(C: Oh, gullible Cracker! Gotta love him! XD)**

I burst out laughing, "Oh...m-my…g-gosh! T-that's _hilarious_! Y-you're so gullible! Haha!" I laugh.

He pouts, "Then will _you _tell me?"

"Nope!" I emphasize the "P," "Why didn't you look it up?" I ask.

"We don't have a computer!" He answers me. "Fine, it doesn't matter which way you pour it!" I laugh.

"Are you kidding me?!" He yells while face-palming. I laugh some more. I watch him pour the cereal and milk, then eat it. I finish my bowl and run outside. I feel crunching sound from the snow. I run across the untouched field. I fall into the soft ground. I watch Cracker grab my hand and pull me up. We head towards the lake.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I ask. Cracker smiles and tosses a rock over to the lake. The ice didn't break, so I step onto it. Cracker joins me and starts to skate. He was amazing! He was so graceful! I skate pretty well, so I caught up with him. He starts to do tricks and finishes off with kissing me on the cheek.

"S-show off!" I blush. He laughs and takes my hand to guide me to the middle.

He extends his hand out and says, "After you!"

I take his hand, "Thank you very much~!" I skate with him for a couple of minutes and then leave him, feeling exhausted. I watch him come sit next to me and hug me.

"Go skate! I want to watch you!" He pushes me to the lake.

"OK,"I say while skating. I start to feel something cracking under me. **(C: Woo for predictable moment!)**

"Cookie! Run!" Cracker screamed. The ice broke and I fell in. I start to black out. I feel something warm. It starts to pull me up. I hear something, but I can't make out what it is.

Then I hear, "Cookie!" I open my eyes. I see Cracker sigh in relief. "You idiot! You should have ran!" He cries. "You were the one who told me to go out there!" I yell back. I watch him suddenly take a step back. I some how feel guilty and take his hand. "You make it up to me," I suggest gently. He looks up to me with caring eyes and agrees. He wraps me in a blanket and takes me into his car. When we arrive he carries me, in bridal style, to his room. He sets me on his bed.

"I'll be right back, I promise," He pats my head. I watch him walk out of the room. I blush, not from being sick, but from the fact I'm in his room and what he just did. I turn to other side of his bed to face his desk. I see the pictures. I can't help myself from feeling jealous of Nicole, ever since he told me about her, that's pretty much all he's been talking about.

"Stupid Nicole…" I mumble, and then slowly fall asleep.

"Cookie~," Cracker calls.

"Yeah… "I mumble.

"I made you soup," He waves the bowl in my face. I had to admit, it did smell pretty good. I sit up, and then take the spoon. I watch Cracker take a seat, and then took a sip. It was good!

I laugh, "How is it you can't make a simple bowl of cereal, but you can make soup?"

"My mom taught me!" He answers.

After a couple of minutes, I devour the soup. "Well, at least I know what to make you when you're sick!" He laughs, "You know that was Nicole's favorite too,"

I frown, "Why is it always about Nicole?" I grumble quietly.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Why is it always about Nicole?!" I shout. I start to feel tears develop in my eyes. I blink them out. I see Cracker's face soften. He let me continue, "Why? I am not good enough?! Oh, I see, I'm just a replacement!" I cry.

He suddenly hugged me and says, "You'll never be a replacement or be replaced," He whispers, "Because I love you,"

"I love you too," I whisper back.

**Rumi's POV**

"Rumi!" someone says while shaking me.

It's super cold and my clothes feel wet...

"Rumi get up! You'll get hypothermia if you keep sleeping!"

My eyes flutter open to see a panicking Ryouma wearing layers of blankets. I achingly get up and scan my surroundings. We're outside in the backyard and everything's white and fluffy looking. Wait...

"IT SNOWED WHEN WE WERE SLEEPING OUTSIDE?!" I yell.

Ryouma replies, "Yes it did! Now hurry up! You're not wearing some very thick clothing. You might get sick!"

He helps me up and I shiver as we walk inside. The house is warm and all but not warm enough for me to stop shivering. Suddenly, I'm picked up bridal style by Ryouma and he carries me upstairs into his room. He sets me down on his bed and wraps his blankets around me. He gets a towel from his closet and rubs it on my head to dry my hair. After that, he gets a brush and brushes my hair.

"You don't need to do that y'know. I can do that myself." I say.

"Yeah but your hair is soft to touch." he simply replies.

After he's down with a brush, he pets my head teasing, "Good girl." **brb**

I playfully hit his hand away and we laugh. "Staaay here, I'll be right back with some ramen." he says.

"Kay, be quick though, I'M HUNGRY!" I say while laughing. He laughs as he walks out of the room. I plop myself backwards, and stare at the ceiling. I notice he has some of those glow in the dark stars plastered on the ceiling so I smile. Suddenly, my vision's interrupted by another pair of brown eyes. I gasp and sit up in reaction, only to accidentally head butt Ryouma.

We hold our heads saying, "Oooowww that hurt!" at the same time. We look at each other then laugh.

"I made some chicken ramen for you~ along with some cubes of cheese for no reason." he says while handing me a tray with a bowl of ramen and a small plate of cubed cheese.

I grin. "I love cubed cheese! It's the best thing ever made." I take a cube and pop it into my mouth.

"It really is the best. Including sugar cubes." he adds. He sits down next to me and mooches from my cheese.

"Heeeyy that's my cheeese." He chuckles and says, "I was going to feed it to you, don't worry. Besides, I can just make more if you want." I bite the cheese out of his hand and smile.

"I'll start on my ramen now then." I take my fork, as I'm not good with chopsticks, and twirl up some noodles and chicken. Yes, there're pieces of chicken in the ramen. I slurp the noodles up and chew on them. It was dericious! (**R: lol i like saying dericious XD)**

"Did you like it? Made it myself." Ryouma says.

I nod saying, "Yup! It was delicious!" He laughs and ruffles my hair, messing it up. I fix it while laughing and realize something.

"H-hey... Shouldn't I take a shower or something..." I ask. Well, it looks like a statement but it's a trailed off question. He blushes lightly then gets out a towel.

"Down the hall, third door on your right. I'll be there with some clothes. ER, DON'T WORRY! I won't peek at you." he says while his face grows even more red. I lightly blush as I take the towel out of his hands.

**Timeskip**

Right before the shower's done I'm about to finish my shower when I hear a knock then, "Rumi! I put the clothes on the sink. Sorry if they're huge on you. They're my clothes so... yeah." I hear the door close and I turn off the shower. The shower room was huge. Like, the floor space was so huge you could lie down with your arms and legs spread out. Anyway, I step out with a towel around my chest and one on my head. I close the door behind me and dry myself up. Afterwards, I put on the clothing. It was a black and blue long-sleeved shirt. The hem of the shirt went to my thighs and I had to roll up the sleeves a few times. He gave me jeans to wear. Of course, they were super long. I rolled it up about 5 times. I dried my hair completely with my towel and I stepped outside the bathroom. That was a huge freaking bathroom... If it was super clean of..._everything_, one could sleep in there.. I head back to Ryouma's room to find him daydreaming while looking out of his window. Quietly, I sneak up behind him to scare him by clapping. Suddenly, I'm pulled into a hug and we fall onto the bed. He's laughing at my red face.

"Y-you jerk! I was going to scare you!" I say. "Haha I know! So I decided to scare the scarer." (**R: did that sound a bit familier? XD and if thats even a word [scarer])(C: Don't steal my words! XD)** I playfully glare at him and he chuckles before kissing my forehead. I blush a bit more and try to get up. Of course, he's too strong so I end up just looking like I was trying to do a sit up, which I was.

He mumbles, "Let's just take a nap here. You're so warm and it's comfortable anyway.." I smile a frustrated one and hug him while slowly closing my eyes. He kisses my head once again and we drift off into sleep.

**Cookie's POV**

I quietly knock on Ryouma's door. No answer. "Whatcha doin'?" A voice behind me asks. I scream, then quickly cover my mouth. "

You almost scared me to death! I thought you were sleeping!" I quietly hiss.

"Sorry, sorry!" He laughs. I open the door to see Rumi and Ryouma sleeping together.

"Aw~," I giggle. Cracker shushes me and tip-toes towards Rumi and Ryouma. "What are you doing?" I whisper. He gestures to come closer and so I did. I watch him carefully take Ryouma's hand and place it over Rumi's side. Then he walks over to the other side of the bed. He tries to push Rumi's body the other way to face Ryouma, but has trouble. I laugh a little and come over. I help him push her body and it works. Now it looked like they were about to kiss. We both mischievously snicker and grab Cracker's camera. We snap a couple pictures and burst out laughing. I guess it was too loud, and they woke up.

"W-what's going on?" Rumi yawns while rubbing her eyes.

"N-nothing," I hold in laughter.

"I know that tone of voice! Are you holding a camera?!" Ryouma yells.

"Run!" I command Cracker. He quickly dashes out with Ryouma on his tail.

"I'm so going to catch you!" I hear Ryouma yell at Cracker. I laugh, forgetting that Rumi's still here. When I realize that it was too late. I watch as Rumi jumps off the bed and tackles me.

"Get off of me!" I puff out.

"Not until you tell me what you guys did!" Rumi responds.

"We just took pictures of you guys snuggling!" I laugh. I watch Rumi blush, then get off. "Thank you!" I say while rubbing my stomach.

"I'm going to _so _kill you when I get my hands on you!" I hear Ryouma threaten Cracker.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I hear Cracker respond. I hear some more running and a thump. "Looks like Ryouma caught him," I groan.

"Aha!" I hear Ryouma's triumphet voice. We both laugh as Ryouma comes back with Cracker's hands behind his back. He gives me a guilty smile and laugh. Me and Cracker both watch you guys go through the pictures. "

Seriously, Cracker?!" Rumi starts to pound on his chest.

"Why am I always the guilty one?!" Cracker pleads. We all laugh at his comment.

"Let's eat!" I cheer.

"Alright! What do you want?" Rumi and Ryouma both ask.

"Hm, chocolate chip pancakes!" I suggest.

"OK!" Rumi accepts and takes Ryouma's hand. I run downstairs too with Cracker. I sit down and Cracker sits down next me. We wait for like 10 minutes and you guys come out with everything. I see the tray of chocolate chip pancakes, strawberries, milk, toast, cheese **(C: - Ryouma, of course XD)** and bacon. I take a plate and fill it with two chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, strawberries, and a glass of milk. Cracker grabs a plate and fills it up with four chocolate chip pancakes, cheese, and milk.

"You fatty!" I tease at Cracker. "

I am a growing man!" He protests. I laugh. Rumi takes one chocolate chip pancakes, (There was only two more pancakes) cheese, strawberries, bacon, and milk. Ryouma takes the last pancake, cheese and milk. When we all finish our plates, I ask if Rumi wants to go shopping.

"Sure!" she answers.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumi: I like ending it in weird places xD<strong>

**Ryouma: Of course you do :3 -hugs Rumi-**

**Cookie: Such love birds!**

**Cracker: I find it annoying once in a while**

**Rumi: Cuz you jelly of our love?**

**Cookie: Hey Cracker! I'm here for you!**

**Cracker: Sorry Cookie~ You know you love me :P (R: I say that a lot in real life xD)**

**Rumi: Where is this conversation going?! Review and follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rumi: Hello all of you!**

**Cookie: Time for a bedtime story… or just a regular story depending where you are! XD**

**Baby Cracker: Yes! I wove bedtime stowy! XD -jumps up and down-**

**Baby Ryouma: Then sit down! -pulls Cracker down-**

**Baby Cracker: Hmph… -sits down-**

**Rumi: It's your guy's favorite, On the Other Side of the Mirror!**

**Baby Ryouma: YES! -jumps up- **

**Baby Cracker: Hey! -glares-**

**Cookie: -laughs and picks up Cracker- Please review and fave for more of your favorite story!**

**Meanwhile..**

**Rumi: -spoiling baby Ryouma- You're so adorable! -hugs baby Ryouma-**

**Cookie: -puts sleeping Cracker and his toy in the crib- We don't have time! Put Ryouma to sleep and get on with the story!**

**Rumi: -pouts- Aw okay. You're no fun! D: XD**

**Rumi's POV**

"Okay, wait for me to get dressed then Rumi." Cookie says. She scans my outfit then smirks, looking at me with a playfully suspicious look. "Seems you're already ready with those clothes on." I blush then playfully punch her in the arm.

"Then, wait for us too. You're pretty much the only one who's ready right now." Cracker adds.

"Kay~ you guys better come down faster than Cookie or I'll start thinking you're girly in ways." I respond. We all laugh and I watch them walk upstairs to change. I walk to the couch and, obviously, sit on it. I take out my phone and find out I got a text.

I opened my phone and looked at the message. It said, "Hey Rumi! I'm back in town. I'll be staying for a week or two so wanna hang out today? It's been a while since we saw each other. Didja get taller? Haha just kidding. I'm sure you did. Anyway, I can't wait to see you again. I might just hug and kiss you when I see you! Well, see ya soon! ~Ryuichi P.S. Meet me at the usual park at 5. See ya" Shoot... He came back now of all times?! Suddenly, my phone's taken by Ryouma and he reads the text. He looks at me with an unreadable expression. "Who's Ryuichi?" he asks.

"Er, he's a f-friend of mine," I answer. Technically I wasn't lying but we have more history than that...

Apparently, Ryouma can read thoughts since he says, "Is he your ex?" I blush slightly which Ryouma notices. I swear he's too freaking sharp. Maybe he has a sixth sense?!

"Go meet him. I'll tell Cracker and Cookie. Besides," he leans super close to my face and smirks. "I'll just make you pay for it later." I feel the heat flow to my face. I look at the clock and notice it's already4:55.

I stand up and panickly say, "T-then I'm going to go now! I'm going to be late." I scurry past Ryouma when suddenly, he grabs my wrist. I turn my head and find that he's looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

"If he does anything bad to you, call me immediately." he says. Then he lets go of my hand. I smile softly and kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry, I will." I wave goodbye and go to the mirror room. Taking a deep breath, I step through carefully as to not hurt myself. Ryouma seems a bit worried... I'll be extra cautious just in case. I run downstairs, put on some shoes that go with my outfit, run out the door, and toward the park. I check my watch. Shoot, it's 5:10 now. Argh, I'm late! I take a sharp right and bump into someone, causing me to fall onto my butt. (I'm very straightforward about that, saying butt XD) "Oh Rumi! Are you okay?" an oh-so familiar voice asks. I look up to see Ryuichi holding his hand out. I take it and he helps me up. I brush myself off and shyly smile at him. "Long time no see.." I say.

He pulls me into a hug saying, "Yup! Loong time no see. You've gotten taller." I somewhat playfully glare at him and lightly punch his arm. "Ah sorry~ But you have. Like about... 2-3 inches taller?" he teases on.

"Oh shut up or I'm leaving." I tease back. "Noo~~ Stay longer! I bought movie tickets to that movie you've been talking about. Said you wanted to go watch it." he says, pulling out two small rectangles of paper. _Ugh the guilt._

"Er, I already watched it with someone else." I spill. After realizing what I just said, I curse myself for saying it and hope that he didn't notice. Which, thankfully, he didn't.

"Aw oh well. I'll just give it to a nice looking couple. Like... them!" He walks to two people near us, and then I realize, it's Cookie and Cracker! Frustrated, I mouth to them, "What are you doing here?!" All Cookie does is wink. I see Ryuichi talk to them and give them the tickets. I'm pretty sure Cracker looked a bit mad and surprised when he did but... Oh well. "They took it~ You wanna go to the mall? I'll buy you something in replacement of the movie!" he suggests. Oh man I really wanna go to the mall but the other side of the mirror has better stuff... Oh well, he's probably going to pay for it so, WHO CARES?!

"Sure! Leet's go!" I chirp. We laugh and walk to his car. It's fancy looking. _D-did he get rich or something...?_

He opens the door and says, "After you my love." Slightly blushing, I step into the luxurious car.

**Er, timeskip diff. destination ~ mall In a very girly store...**

"Hey, I just noticed but, why are you wearing guy clothing?" Ryuichi asks.

I stutter back, "I-it's be-because I g-got more t-tomboyish when y-you were gone!"

He blinks then chuckles. "Okay. Do you like this?" he says, holding something up to me. My eyes slightly widen up when I see that it's very similar to the bear Ryouma got me, except the colors are light pink and magenta. "Y-yeah. It's cute." I somewhat lie. I mean, it is cute but I already have one exactly like it.. "Okay, go outside and wait for me. I'll be right back." Confused, I walk out of the store and sit on a bench. Disinctly, I think I saw light brown hair out of the corner of my eye but when I did a double take, nothing was there. I raise an eyebrow when suddenly, all I see is black. "Close your eyes~" Ryuichi chirps. I close my eyes and he lets go of my face. He does something and I feel something cold on my neck. "Okay, open it~" he sings. I open my eyes and find a necklace on me. IT WAS THE SAME FREAKING ONE RYOUMA GOT ME. I NOW DEEM THIS BOY CREEPY.

"W-wow thanks Ryuchi! It's pretty." I again somewhat lie. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. "I chose it for you. I got the bear too. It's in your lap." I look down to find the pink bear staring up at a guilty me. _W-what should I do... I can't just tell him I'm dating Ryouma.. He still thinks we're dating!_

Suddenly, I find that he's leaning closer to me. Frustrated and surprised about the situation, I just close my eyes. Then, he kisses me, and suddenly, pulls away. I open my eyes to find Ryouma holding Ryuichi by the top of his shirt. My eyes widen. Ryouma. Was. Furious.

"Rumi! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I hear Cracker yell. I turn my head to the left and see Cracker and Cookie running toward us. Everyone around us were also watching the situation.

"What were you doing to my girlfriend?!" Ryouma snaps.

"Whoa man, _your_ girlfriend. Last thing I knew, she was _my_ girlfriend."

"Ryouma stop it! He doesn't know anything yet!" Cracker yells, trying to grab his hand to let Ryuichi down.

"Rumi are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Cookie asks me. I nod quickly and stand up to stop Ryouma.

"R-Ryouma! Don't do anything, he doesn't know about us yet!" I plead. He ignores me and kind of shoves Cracker away from them. Things go down and they start fighting. Ryuichi leaves off a sort of small opening so Ryouma goes for there. Wanting all of this to stop, I get in the way, receiving much impact. I fall to the floor, face hurting.

"R-Rumi! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Are you bleeding?" Ryouma immediately asks. I weakly nod and see that Ryuichi was about to kick him when he was off guard. Seriously wanting all of this to stop, I get in the way again, I earn a kick to the head. I hear a ringing in my right ear and something flowing down the side of my head. I fall to the floor, barely conscious.

"RUMI! Oh gosh, oooh gosh. Wh- how-" I hear Ryuichi panic.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I hear Ryouma yell.

There's a heated argument between the two while, I can tell, Cookie tends to me. "Rumi, can you hear well?" she asks. I shakily point to my ear and I guess she sees the line of crimson. "Ryouma! STOP YOUR CHILDISH ARGUING AND GET OVER HERE!" Cookie snaps. Ryouma stops and kneel down next to me.

"Don't worry... I can fix the blood and the ringing should fade away in a few minutes." he says. He works on my gash and stops the bleeding. As he said, the ringing went away but my head still hurt. "Here, drink this.. The pain should go away if you do.." Ryouma says. He helps me sit up then he gives me a pain reliever pill. I drink it and, after like, 10 minutes, the pain's barely there. Just throbbing. "I'm so sorry..." Ryouma says, carefully pulling me into a hug. I see Ryuichi, guilt struck. I glare at him with worry also in my eyes.

My expression sternly says, "Don't. Do. That. Again." I hug Ryouma and I feel him shaking. I stroke his hair and comfort him. Cookie and Cracker join the hug while Ryuichi just stands there, looking like the culprit. Which he kinda was but meh.

Ryouma pulls his head back. "I-I'm sorry.. Y-you looked really hurt a-and he kissed you. A-and I guess I w-was really jealous so I f-followed you here. I guess so did C-Cookie and Cracker... I'm just glad you're okay.." I hug him again and once more stroke his hair. He cries a bit more into my shoulder and calms down a bit. We all break hugs and I stand up and look at Ryuichi.

"R-Rumi... I'm sor-" Ryuichi starts.

I interrupt him by walking to him and slapping him with all of my strength. Sure my hand stings but he deserves it. "I'll never forgive you for this." I hiss. I throw the bear down and take off the necklace. "I already have one of these. This one's useless." I say, letting it slide out of my hand and letting clatter on the ground. I glare at him. He hurriedly picks up the items and runs away. I sigh and help Ryouma up. I hold his hand and smile. "Time to repay you for the lost time together." I kind of drag him out of the mall and into my car.

Of course, Ryouma starts, "Can I-" which I interrupt with, "No. Besides, you don't even know where we're going. Just rest for now." I start the car and start driving. I take us almost out of town, which is all hills, trees, and flowers. I park at a very familiar parking lot and wake Ryouma up.

"Mm? Oh.. we're here..." he says, sleepy.

I wake him up by yelling in his ear. "G-gosh! I'm awake I'm awake!" I laugh at him and he gets out. I take his hand once more and lead him into the woods. Don't worry, it's still bright outside. I maneuver us through the trees and under branches. Trees start to disappear and are replaced by flowers. The trees then disappear completely and we're on a hill. I suddenly stop, maknig Ryouma bump into me. I smile as I take a happy breath. "We're in time for the sunset." Ryouma stands up next to me.

"What's so special? I mean, yeah it's nice but we've already seen it together."

I simply smile at him saying, "You'll see." I sit down at the edge of the small cliff, dangling my legs down. Ryouma sits down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. The sky started to turn orange. "It's time.." I whisper.

"Hmm? Did you sa-" I interrupt Ryouma by kissing him. He kisses back which deepens the kiss a bit. I open my eye and see that the rumor is true. I gently pull back and lean my head against his shoulder again. "Isn't it beautiful?" I ask him. The sky was a mix of orange, yellow, blue, and purple. The sun was separating the yellow from the blue and the orange & purple clouds.

"Yeah... So.. Beautiful."

"They say that if a couple kisses right when the sun starts to set and stops here, their red string of fate will never be cut." I softly explain. I look up at him smiling, seeing that he's smiling gently too.

"Our string will never be cut. Even without this." he says. And, he kisses me once more as the colors mix and fade into night. **(R: D'AWWWWWWWWWWW ISN'T THAT SO ADORABLE? :DDDDDD)**

**Cookie's POV**

Me and Cracker leave Rumi and Ryouma so that they could have some alone time. We head towards the exit.

"Oh, before we go, can we go to the food court?" he asks me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I sigh. We walk to the food court, when we arrive we look at the places we could eat. There was Wendy's, Subway, Chick-fil-a, Taco Bell, Dairy Queen, and a sushi shop that its name was in Japanese.

"Where do want to eat?" Cracker asks me.

"Hm, I feel like having some Chick-fil-a!" I suggest. We walk over to the line that was pretty short. When it was our turn, I ordered the chicken sandwich, fries, and Dr. Pepper. Cracker ordered the chicken nuggets, fries, and Pepsi. It took us 5 minutes to find an available table. We sat down and was deciding who was going to pick up the food. "I decided which place to eat, it's YOUR turn," I command.

"But!" I gave him a death glare. "Ugh, fine!" Cracker says in defeat. He walks over to Chick-fil-a and gets our food. He set the tray down and says, "Yes! I'm starving!"

"You really are a fatty!" I laugh and poke at his stomach.

"Stop it!" he swats my hand away from his stomach. "So where do you want to go after we finish?" he asks me.

"Well, I haven't been to some place that I was suppos- Oh my goodness! I just remembered that I forgot to visit my parents!" I panic.

"Can you call them?" he suggests. I nod. I pull out my phone and dial their number. I couldn't hear the ringing so I told Cracker that would be right outside the food court. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I walk away from the table and my mom picks up.

**Cracker's POV**

"Wow, I haven't realized that she had other things to do. Well I guess since I'm the opposite of her and I'm always free should have been a big clue," I think to myself. "Oh, I know! I'll give her some alone time to finish everything up," I smile at my plan. I grab a napkin and a pen from Cookie's purse. I scribble on "Heard there's an awesome arcade here, going to check it out! I'll call you when I'm done." Then I walk from our table, and head to a gaming store.

**Cookie's POV**

" `Kay, bye!" I smile. They said I could just visit them another time. I walk back to our table to tell Cracker what they said, but he left! "Seriously, Cracker? Oh, wait, there's a note," I pick up the napkin. When I finished reading it, I threw it away and sighed. _He really knows how to treat a girl. Guess I have free time on me,_ I think to myself. I decide to go to one of my favorite cafes and relax there. I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Cracker and Nicole on the way there. **(C: I guess that's now a habit of mine? XD)**_Maybe if I were like Nicole, a tomboy who could play video games, he would've taken me,_ I think sadly. I mentally slap myself for thinking that. _No! Remember what Cracker said! I would never be a replacement and I would never be replaced!_ I nod and feel better. I get lost in my thoughts about this and don't pay attention to my surroundings. I accidentally bump into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I apologize.

"It's OK, I'm fine," A voice says. I look at the person, it's a dude! He looks some-what familiar.

"I really am sorry! My name's Cookie," I extend my hand towards him.

"Cookie...Oh my gosh! Cookie!" he yells.

"Yes, that's my name," I slowly nod my head.

"No! I mean, you don't remember me? It's me, Brandon!" He smiles.

"Oh my goodness, seriously?!" I widen my eyes in surprise.

"One and only!" He laughs.

"But you moved! Why are you here?" I ask, confused.

"That's the thing, I'm moving back!" he tells me, excitedly.

"We have so much to catch up on!" I exclaim. We head over to the cafe. I order a strawberry smoothie and Brandon orders a Latte. "So how have you been?" I ask.

"I'm doing good! I actually wanted to ask you something," he pulls out a case. It was a small, velvet red case. I open it, there's a ring in it.

"You do realize, we're both still 16?" I stare at the small object.

He laughs and says, "You forgot? Our school says if you ask a girl to the dance, you have to give her one of the school's rings, so that people know that she's already going with someone."

"Our? Oh, you're going to my highschool! That means you live in campus!" I exclaim, "Wait, the dance is...?" I ask.

"Three days from now, you didn't get the call?" he asks me, confused.

"What call?" I ask.

"I'm guessing that's a no. There was a call over winter break..." he answers.

_Oh, that's when we went over to Cracker and Ryouma's world!_ I think to myself. _He can't know that! Plus, I really wanted to ask Cracker to the dance!_

**Cracker's POV (so much switching! XD)**

_Maybe I should have just told her the plan?_ I think to myself, actually playing at an arcade. I was playing Pac-man and lost. The Wa-wa-wa sound made me feel worse. _I'm going to tell her!_ I decided. I call Cookie.

She picks up, _"Hello?''_

"Hey, I'm done," I say blankly.

_"Who's that?"_ I hear a voice ask. It sounded suspiciously like a guy.

_"Shh! Okay, I'll be there,"_ Cookie assures me. Before I could ask who was with her, she hung up.

_This is suspicious, _I think to myself. _Whatever, I trust her._

**Cookie's POV**

I sigh, "Well this is going to be awkward."

"Who was that?" Brandon asks me.

"Um, my boyfriend..." I answer quietly.

"Oh..." he replied, looking hurt.

"I..." That was all I could say, not knowing what to say.

"Have you guys went on a date?" he suddenly asks.

I don't mind the question, so I answer, "Yeah..."

"What about kissing?" he asks a little quieter.

"Yep..." He looked really upset, it made me feel guilty.

"So I guess that makes you guys an official couple..." he said while rubbing his arm.

"Not really, he didn't ask me to be his girl-" I started off, but got interrupted, "So I've a chance!" He assumed. "No that's not what I-" I got interrupted me again, but it was Cracker this time.

"Hey! I didn't want to wait _forever_, so I found you!" he put a protective hand across my waist, and glared at Brandon. Brandon glared back.

"I knew this would be awkward!" I sigh.

"I think it's time I go home! I'll see you later, Cookie!" Brandon says that and leaves.

Cracker waits until Brandon left, then asks, "Who was that?"

"That was...Brandon," I state.

"But I thought you said he moved?" Cracker asks, confused.

"Apparently he's moving back," I reply.

"What he did say?" Cracker asks, this time with concern.

"He," I take breath, "asked me to the dance..." I state. I watch Cracker's concern face turn into a angered one. "It's OK," I assure him.

"Fine, anyways while on that topic," Cracker starts off and extends out his hand, "Will you go with me?"

"Of course!" I smile. _Well, now I have to tell Brandon, but that's fine with me!_ I think to myself.

I watch Cracker open the cafe door and say, "After you, Princess."

"Thank you very much!" I smile even more. He takes me to go shopping.

"So where do you want to go?" He asks me.

"Hm, there!" I point to American Eagle. "Come on!" I pull on Cracker's arm. After that shop, we go to another, then another. When we decide to leave, the sun was setting.

"Oh there's one more store we need to go to!" Cracker points to a jewelry store.

"Serious? I'm exhausted!" I complain. He pouts and gives me the puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" I give in. When we walk in, Cracker runs somewhere. "Well I guess I can just wait here," I shrug. Then I laugh, realizing our positions should be switched. When he comes back, he wouldn't let me see what he got.

"It's a surprise!" He exclaims. "I'll show you after we buy it, promise!" He put his hand on his chest. After the short line of customers, it was our turn. He quickly gave the object to the employee, and paid. I tried to peek inside the bag, but Cracker stopped me. "Not until we reach your car!" He tells me. I pout. When we get into my car, I look at him with wide eyes. "Fine!" He rolls his eyes. He takes the object out and opens it. It was a pink ruby ring. "I heard the little tradition thing for your dance," He smiles.

"I love you!" I hug him.

"I love you too!" He hugs me back.

**End**

**Cookie: Ah~ So the love triangle begins~ XD**

**Cracker: And if he ever shows up, I'll beat the crap out of him! :D**

**Cookie: You will do no such thing! -smacks his head-**

**Cracker: I was kidding! Kidding!**

**Cookie: -kisses his head- I'm sorry, I appreciate the thought though :)**

**Brandon: Hey guys!**

**The C couple: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Brandon: Secret! :P Please review and fave!**

**The R couple: WAIT! DON'T END YET! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US! DX**


	13. Over 7,000 Words! :O

**Cracker: Wow for once we're starting huh?**

**Ryouma: Yep**

**Cracker: Huh? Where are the girls then…? **

**Cookie: Right here! -jumps on Cracker-**

**Cracker: WHAT THE-!**

**Cookie: Hehe~ Got tired of you teasing all the time :P**

**Cracker: OK, WHO GAVE HER SUGAR?!**

**Rumi: -hugs Ryouma- Hi~ and I gave her sugar! And a lot of cookies.**

**Cookie: MHM! It was yummy! XD**

**Ryouma: -hugs Rumi- Hey. Where were you?**

**Rumi: Oh out and about. I has to tell you something. -puts hand over his ear-**

**Ryouma: -waits-**

**Rumi: -surprise kiss- Hehe**

**Ryouma: Something happened to them. Something definitely happened to them.**

**Cracker: I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT GET HER OFF OF ME!**

**Ryouma: -pulls Cookie off of Cracker- Should we take them to see a doctor?**

**Cracker: Yes!**

**Rumi: -gasps- THE DOCTOR?! HE'S HERE?! WHERE IS HE?! DOCTOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR BRING ME ONTO THE TARDIS -runs away in random direction-**

**Cracker and Ryouma: -facepalm- Let's go get the body bag**

**To be continued… XD**

**Oh yeah, ENJOY! XD**

**Rumi's POV**

I sigh contentedly, holding Ryouma's hand as we walk back to my car. And then I yawn. "I feel so sleepy but I don't want you to drive.." I mumble.

He chuckles at my comment and softly replies, "It's okay, I'll drive carefully. Like, REALLY carefully."

I look up at him. "Are you sure? I mean, it's my car and my life I'm trusting you with." I tease. He playfully gives me a hurt look. Which we both end up laughing at.

"Okay, I trust you with my car. Try not to drift or pass speed limits." I say.

"Okay I will. Just sleep when I drive, okay?" he responds. I nod and yawn again. Suddenly, he stops walking and lifts me onto his back. "R-Ryouma, I can walk!"

"But you're sleepy. Don't want you dozing off somewhere else." I sigh in defeat and put my arms gently around his neck so I can hold on to him. I fall asleep on his back but I can still tell what's going on. After 5 minutes, I hear Ryouma mumbling, "Keys... Where are her keys..." I feel my bag move around and hear jingling. I guess he found them. He unlocks the car and gently sits me down in the passenger seat. He closes the door and sits in the driver's seat. **(R: obviously)** Then, he backs out of the parking lot and starts to drive smoothly.

**~Timeskip and Diff. Destination: The house~ **

**Rumi's POV (cont. XD)**

Ryouma carefully gets me out of the car and opens the door. He then goes upstairs into a room, which I suspect is the mirror room. He steps through and heads to his room in which he lies me down on the bed, pulls the blanket over me, and kisses my head goodnight. I mumble back, "Goo'nigh'.. lov' ya.." He chuckles and lies down next to me, stroking my hair.

**Next day**

"RUMI WAKE UUUUUUUUUPPP" I hear. My eyes snap open and then suffer by seeing bright lights. I guess it's morning.

I groan, "Whahaaaat." I yawn and scan my surroundings. I'm in Ryouma's room, Ryouma sitting next to me, and Cookie looking hyper. "What is it?!" I say. She holds up tray next to my face. "Happy birthday!" I grin and pretty much glomp her. "Whoa whoa don't make me drop this. It's your breakfast in bed~" I look at the tray, seeing what it's holding. It has my favorite chocolate chip pancakes, some chocolate chip waffles, milk, and some buttered toast.

"You made this?" I ask Cookie.

Ryouma butts in saying, "Nah, she could never make something like this. She begged me to make it so I did. Happy birthday~" He kisses my cheek which soon turns red. Along with my other cheek.

"Thanks Ryouma~ Wait, Cookie, how'd you know it was my birthday?"

She giggles and says, "I saw it on your calendar in our world. There were a lot of circles and happy faces on today's date so I deducted today's your birthday"

"Wow, that's pretty good considering the fact you're the one who deducted all that." I tease. She throws a pillow at me which I easily dodge.

"Anyway," I take the tray and set it on my lap, "I'm going to start eating now. Thanks for making it Ryouma~" I say. I kiss his cheek and he goes red.

Cookie giggles while saying, "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now~" as she backs out of the room. We both go red and I throw another pillow at Cookie, which she dodges. I pick up a waffle and take a bite. It's so soft and fluffy~ And the chocolate chips are nice and melted.

"Thish ish sho goof!" I try to say.

Ryouma laughs and says, "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full. You could choke."

I swallow my chewed up food and laugh. "Don't worry~ I don't choke easily." I finish my breakfast and Ryouma sets the tray aside.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asks me. I just sit and think for a moment.

"Maybe... I don't know, surprise me!" I chirp. He chuckles and ruffles my already messed up hair. "Okay. I'll go downstairs so you could change. Clothes are on the table," he says, getting up to leave.

I grab his wrist and say, "But if your going to surprise me, can I have a new poster? I'll tell you what kind when I get down."

He smiles and bends down to kiss my head. "I'll buy you one. Or anything you want." He exits the room and closes the door behind him. I lazily get up and look at the outfit prepared for me. Again, they're his clothes. A big, baggy red short sleeve and a white long sleeve. Black skinny jeans which are still huge on me. I put on the clothes, grab my bag, and head out of the room.

"Hey Rumi." Cookie says.

I turn around to face her saying, "Yeah?"

"They say that there are some suspicious people out there so try not to stray away from Ryouma, 'kay?" She looked super serious, it kind of freaked me out.

I blink and slowly say, "Okay...?" She walks away. I blink more, very confused. I remembered something, I forgot to put on my necklace! I head back into Ryouma's room and find the necklace. I put it around my neck but struggle to connect the two ends.

Suddenly, two hands hold mine as the person says, "Need help with that?" I realize that it's Ryouma and let him fasten the necklace around my neck as I hold my hair up. I put my hair back down as he hugs me.

"Haha, you're being lovable today." I say.

He chuckles saying, "When have I not been?" He breaks hug but still has his hands on my waist when I turn around to face him. We smile and I give him a quick kiss. I grab his hand and pull him downstairs.

I grab the keys to Ryouma's car and yell to Cracker, "Get the tray in Ryouma's room! We'll be leaving now!"

"'Kay! Have fun!" was heard from Cookie and Cracker. Suddenly, the hand that was holding the keys were put down.

"Let's walk today. It's better in so many ways." Ryouma suggests. I smile and nod, putting the keys back into its holder. We head out, holding hands and smiling. Since I have no idea where we're going, Ryouma leads us and we turn left toward the park.

"So, where are we going today?" I curiously ask. All he does is smile. For about 10 minutes, we're walking to who knows where when we stop in front of an amusement park. I mean, yeah they're big and all but this one was _freaking huge_! They had at least 10 huge roller coasters, 30 snack shops or the likes, so many kiddy rides, a fountain, and a section for a water park and water rides. My face lights up and I hug the stuffing out of Ryouma who happily hugs me back. "Ohmigosh thanks Ryouma! I've always wanted to go somewhere like this!"

He laughs saying, "Well now you can! Oh I brought extra clothes and towels if we get drenched on rides so don't worry about anything." I now notice he brought a backpack and then mentally facepalm myself. Yes, facepalm is a word now. It has been for a while. _Anyway_, Ryouma buys us tickets and we enter the epicness. I feel my stomach growl. And apparently, Ryouma hears it. Stupid sixth sense.. "Haha, you hungry? I'll go buy some things if you want."

"Cotton candy!" I chirp.

He laughs some more and we go to a cart with a whole bunch of candy and some souvenirs on it. Like, kid's heaven right here. "Hi, I'll have two cotton candies and some hats."

"$3.50 please." Ryouma hands the vendor the money and he gets the cones of candy with hats for us to wear. They match~

"Here, take a hat and your cone of cotton candy." he says while handing me the navy blue hat. I take it, put it on my head, and help him with the other items. Now, we're walking around, wondering what ride to go on first as we eat fluffy deliciousness. Ryouma spots something and points at it saying, "Let's ride on that first!"

I look to where he pointing and widen my eyes. He wanted to ride on a roller coaster called the "Death Coffin" which included many loop da loops and a freaking 90 degree fall.

Since I didn't want to be shown as a wimp, I lied by saying, "S-sure!"

He takes my hand and leads us into the short line for the ride. Which quickly moves on. And suddenly, we're strapped to the _front_ of all of the cars. There goes my cool.

I start silently freaking out and shaking. "Rumi, are you okay? You should've told me if you didn't want to go on this.." Ryouma says.

"I-i-it's okay! I-I mean, you wanted to go on t-this ride so I didn't want to r-ruin your fun!"

He looks at me with concerned eyes. "But it's your birthday. I don't want to ruin it with just this."

"It's okay! I'll just hold onto you and bury my head somewhere."

Suddenly, the ride slowly goes forward onto the first drop. I clutch onto the bar and close my eyes. I'm suuuper scared of heights. I feel Ryouma hold my hand and faintly hear him telling me to squeeze it if I want. Which I do. The ride's at the top of the first hill and I feel Ryouma trying to let me bury my head somewhere so I don't look ahead of me. I manage to bury said head in his shoulder as the ride goes down. I hear screams and laughter. Of course I'm screaming but it has absolute fear in it. Ryouma's screaming too but I can't tell what's lined in it. A few loops, drops, and sharp turns and I start to hear a ringing noise. I sigh mentally. I shouldn't have lied to him and said yeah.

After a few minutes, the ride slows down and the metal bars go up. Ryouma helps me up and out of the car. He supports me as we walk to a bench. "I'm... di-zzy.."

He massages my head and softly says, "I'm sorry. I should've known. Stay here, I'm going to go buy some water."

I manage to grab his wrist and say, "N-noo. Don't goo."

He holds my hand and crouches to match my height. "I'll be right back. I'll be super fast so just stay here." He leaves my side before I could protest more. I have a bad feeling...

Suddenly, my mouth is covered and I'm carried by who knows and carried to who knows where. When I manage to regain consciousness a bit, I notice it's darker and further away from the main rides. "Wh-wha... Where am I.." I slur.

I hear laughter and, "Just sleep you kitten. If you do, you won't even remember what happened. That's a good thing. Well, both good and bad." I whimper at the thought of good and bad. Oh yeah, I'm a pessimist so I end up thinking I'm going to be brutally murdered. That helps.

I try to back up away from the voice source. My back gently bumps into the wall, meaning there's no way for me to escape. "Come here my kitty~" the voice says. I gain more consciousness and notice it's a very... ugly man and such. I try to kick at him but he just grabs my ankle and pulls me closer to him. I close my eyes and hope for the best to happen. Suddenly, I hear a yelp and the man lets go. I back up into the wall again and open my eyes. I see Ryouma, fighting stance, looking at me with a worried expression.

"You could have just stayed there." he teases.

I glare at him saying, "Not the time for teasing. Look forward." He does as told and beats the guy up. Afterward, the man's lying on the floor as Ryouma lifts me onto his back. (lol this was supposed to be the dramatic part but that doesn't seem too dramatic. now it just seems random XD)

He walks back to the main area and sets me back down on a bench. He showers me with questions. "You okay? Did he do anything bad to you? Did he.. touch you in.. places? Are you hurt?" I laugh a little and assure him that I'm fine. He sighs in relief then hands me the water bottle. I take it and drink some water as I am thirsty. **(R: XD)** "Man, your birthday just got messed up." he says, running his hand through his hair.

I smile saying, "That's not true. There's still like, 10 hours left. Let's have fun and not go on any death rides." He chuckles at my comment, gets up, and holds a hand out for me. I take it and we start walking around, going on rides, and especially, having fun.

**~Timeskip almost sunset~**

"Let's go on the ferris wheel!" I chirp.

Ryouma groans saying, "I hate the ferris wheel! It's not.. fun!" I pout. "Er, fine! Okay we'll go!" he sighs. I smile. We get in line, and when it's finally our turn, we go into a car by ourselves. Meaning we're alone. It's nice and quiet too. I plop myself down on the seat, Ryouma soon sitting down next to me. He puts his arm around me and I lean on him.

"See? It's soothing at least. Well, not for people who are scared of heights but it's nice and quiet." I say.

He sighs contentedly and replies, "Yeah.. It's nicer when you're with someone and not just alone. Unless you want to think but whatever."

I look at him. "Alone?"

"The topic of.. my ex's suicide..." Shoot. I shouldn't have asked.

"O-oh s-sorry.. I shouldn't have asked aga-" I was interrupted by lips. My faces grows red as he pulls away, laughing at my expression.

"This is really nice.." he says. I lean my head against his shoulder and smile.

"I agree.." My eyelids feel heavy..

"You can go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up when it's almost done." he says. SERIOUSLY! SIXTH SENSE!

"Thanks.." I says as I close my eyes.

He kisses my head and, very seriously, says, "I love you."

I mumble back, "Love you too..." and drift off to sleep.

**Cookie's POV**

"So what now…?" Cracker asks me while watching Rumi and Ryouma leave.

I shrug, and then realize something, "Oh I need to go to school!"

He looks at me confused, "It's the weekend…"

"Der, I know that! I still have to buy tickets for the dance!" I flick his forehead.

"Ow!" he rubs the spot I hit on his head, "Anyway I want to come see your school too!"

"No," I say straightforwardly.

"Come on!" He begs.

"I must decline," I reject.

"Please! I'll even do whatever you say!" He pleads. He got me there.

"Fine," I agree, "Let's hurry up and go," I sigh.

I jump into the driver's seat and watch Cracker sit in the seat next to me. I start up the car, and drive out of our neighborhood.

**~10 minutes later! At Cookie's School~ **

"We're here!" I smile. I look at the building, watching a couple of more students come in and out of the door. I walk up to the little entrance machine in front of the door. I flash out my student ID card and scan it. I push the door when I hear a clicking sound.

"Hurry up!" I call out to Cracker.

"OK, OK!" He laughs. I look for the room 401. When I find it, I see my best friend passing out tickets.

"Hey, I'm he-" I manage to say before getting charged at by my friend with a suffocating hug.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up!" The girl says.

I tap on her back and try to speak, "I-I can't b-breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" she apologizes and lets go.

"Nice to see you too, Hannah!" I laugh.

"Hm, if you're not here for the meeting today for the dance committee like me, I'm guessing you're here to actually participate in the dance. So who's the lucky fellow?!" she exclaims, if she had a tail I bet you it would be wagging.

"Um, right here," Cracker waved his hand. Hannah turned her attention towards him.

"Hello, I'm Hannah!" she smiles and sticks out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Cracker…" he takes her hand slowly.

I see her mouth "Lucky! He's cute!" to me.

I mouth "Shut up!" at her and blush.

She laughs and remembers the tickets, "Oh, here!" she gives me two tickets.

"Hold on, I'll get some money to pay," I begin to search for cash in my purse.

"No need! Friend privileges and all. Plus the fact I'm student council vice-president," she winks.

I smile and take them, "Thanks, I really appreciate it!"

"We can go now, Cracker! Oh, and good luck with the meeting especially because of Maddie!"

I wave and walk out the door, following Cracker, then hearing "I just forgot about her! Thanks a lot, Cookie!" I just had to laugh. When we were about to exit the building, the principal stops me. "Ah, Cookie! I was waiting for you to return! Here you go," he hands me a binder full of work. "This will be due in 4 weeks! When finished, hand it in to the office. You got that?"

"Yes," I grumble.

We finally walk out of my school,and reach my car then Cracker speaks first, "So now where are we going?"

" I don't know, I would say the usual spot but I kind of want to get started on this," I tell him while picking up the pile of papers.

"What about Rumi's gift?" He asks me.

"I guess you're hinting that we should go back to my house then?" I ask at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! " He agrees.

**~10 minutes again. This time to our house~ **

I slam my car door, I wait for Cracker to get out and then lock them. I push open the front door to our house. I run upstairs to my room. Cracker follows, I watch him plop down on my bed.

"So what are we going to do for a present?" I ask.

Cracker fiddles with his strings on his hoodie, "I have no idea."

"This was your idea! I expected for you to have a plan!" I exclaim.

"Well now I do! We could make her a cake!" Cracker suggests.

"Hm…that might work…" I agree while nodding slowly.

"Do you know what kind of cake she would enjoy?" he finally looks at me.

"I think she'll enjoy chocolate cake..." I half answer him and half tell myself, "Then I know the perfect person who has a recipe for the cake!" I pick up my purse and grab my coat. "You coming?"

"Naw, I'll stay here and sleep," Cracker yawns. I roll my eyes and then he tells me while I walk out the door, "Make sure you call!"

"Yeah!" I yell back. I walk to my car and pull my car door open.

**~20 minutes to a cafe~**

I walk into the restaurant and wave to the lady serving coffee to three men. "Hello, Cookie. What brings you here?" She walks up to me.

"Hi Mrs. Stern, I'm here for the cake book," I tell her.

She points to the back, "It's over on top of the desk."

"Thanks," I reply. I walk to the room and look for a light green book. When I found it, I picked it up and put it in my purse. "Thanks again for letting me borrow the recipe book!" I greet her and go back to my car. I call Cracker and tell him I'm on my way.

"Okay!" He replies. He sounds excited. When I arrive to the house and go up to my room, I see paper everywhere.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm writing a song for Rumi's present," He answers.

"What about the cake?" I ask, confused.

"That's part of the gift," He explains to me while tapping his pencil.

"What idea did you come up with for the song?" I walk up to him and try to peek over his shoulder.

He dropped his pencil and stretched, "I have no idea what to write!"

"What about writing a story on what happened when we met, you know, the mirror thing?" I suggest.

"That might work," he agrees. "But instead of our actual lives I'll just write it like a story."

"That's fine," I tell him. **(C: You can see where I'm going with this XD) **"Now, how about we bake the cake?" I ask.

"Yep!" He smiles. We ran to the kitchen and I got out the book. The book says:

Ingredients

Cake:

1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour

1 cup superfine sugar

1 teaspoon baking powder

1/2 teaspoon baking soda

1/3 cup best-quality cocoa

1 1/2 sticks soft unsalted butter

2 large eggs

2 teaspoons good-quality vanilla extract

2/3 cup sour cream

Special equipment: 2 (each 8-inch diameter) layer tins with removable bases, buttered

Frosting:

6 ounces good-quality semisweet chocolate, broken into small pieces

3/4 stick unsalted butter

2 1/2 cups confectioners' sugar

1 tablespoon light corn syrup

1/2 cup sour cream

1 teaspoon good-quality vanilla extract

Sugar flowers, to decorate, optional

Directions

Take everything out of the refrigerator so that all ingredients can come room temperature.

Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F.

Put all the cake ingredients: flour, sugar, baking powder and soda, cocoa, butter, eggs, vanilla, and sour cream into a food processor and process until you have a smooth, thick batter. If you want to go the long way around, just mix the flour, sugar and leavening agents in a large bowl and beat in the soft butter until you have a combined and creamy mixture. Now whisk together the cocoa, sour cream, vanilla, and eggs and beat this into your bowl of mixture.

Divide this batter, using a rubber spatula to help you scrape and spread, into the prepared tins and bake until a cake tester comes out clean, which should be about 35 minutes, but it is wise to start checking at 25 minutes. Also, it might make sense to switch the 2 cakes around in the oven halfway through cooking time. Remove the cakes, in their tins, to a wire rack and let cool for 10 minutes before turning out of their tins. Don't worry about any cracks as they will easily be covered by the frosting later.

To make this icing, melt the chocolate and butter in a good-sized bowl either in the microwave or suspended over a pan of simmering water. Go slowly either way: you don't want any burning or seizing.

While the chocolate and butter is cooling a little, sieve the confectioners' sugar into another bowl. Or, easier still, put the icing sugar into the food processor and blitz to remove lumps.

Add the corn syrup to the cooled chocolate mixture, followed by the sour cream and vanilla and then when all this is combined whisk in the sieved confectioners' sugar. Or just pour this mixture down the funnel of the food processor onto the powdered sugar, with the motor running.

You may need to add a little boiling water, say a teaspoon or so, or indeed some more confectioners' sugar, depending on whether you need the frosting to be thiner or thicker. It should be liquid enough to coat easily, but thick enough not to drip off.

Choose your cake stand or plate and cut 4 strips of baking parchment to form a square and sit 1 of the cakes, uppermost (i.e. slightly domed) side down.

Spoon about 1/3 of the frosting onto the center of the cake-half and spread with a knife or spatula until you cover the top of it evenly. Sit the other cake on top, normal way up, pressing gently to sandwich the 2 together.

Spoon another 1/3 of the frosting onto the top of the cake and spread it in a swirly, textured way (though you can go for a smooth finish if you prefer, and have the patience). Spread the sides of the cake with icing and leave a few minutes until set, then carefully pull away the paper strips.

**(C: I just looked up the recipe so this is a real recipe for chocolate cake :D)**

We make sure we have the ingredients, and surprisingly, we did. Must've been because Rumi likes to bake so much. We follow the recipe and put the finished product in the oven. We look at the mess we made on the counter and sigh. There was flour everywhere.

"Better get some towels," I say.

I turn my back to get some paper towels, then hear Cracker say, "Hey Cookie."

"Yeah?" I turn back to him. The next thing he did I did not expect. He throws flour at my face and laughs.

"It. Is. SO. On!" I wipe the flour off and take some flour off the counter. I duck and throw the flour at him. He dodges and throws some back at me. It just barely misses. I get back up and see he's not there anymore. When I realize he was behind me it was too late. He throws powder at my face. He falls on the floor, laughing. I kiss him on the cheek, getting some flour on his face.

"W-what did y-" He blushes.

I throw flour at his face and laugh, "I get the last laugh!"

Then I examine the kitchen which causes me to stop laughing. Even MORE flour everywhere.

"Great," I sigh. I get a towel and Cracker grabs the vacuum. When we finally finish cleaning, it was pretty late.

"I'm gonna call Rumi and Ryouma," I tell Cracker.

"Okay," Cracker responds and lies down on the couch.

I dial her number, "Hey Rumi."

**Rumi's POV**

"Rumi" I hear.

My eyes flutter open to see a pair of brown eyes staring at me. I also hear something very familiar. Well, other than the voice.

"Wake up, the ride's over." said voice continues.

I scan my surroundings. We're still on the ferris wheel but the doors are open and Ryouma's waking me up, holding my phone that's ringing. I get up and snatch my phone out of his hands, eager to see who's calling. 'Twas Cookie.

I flip it open and answer with, "'Sup Cookie."

"'Hey Rumi. Anyway, it's pretty late. About what time are you going to get home?" she asks.

"Mmm about 10. Why?" I reply.

She stutters, "N-nothing! It's nothing. Get back soon!" and then hangs up. I look at my phone confused and put it in my pocket.

Ryouma holds his hand out to me. "Let's go?"

I take his hand and smile back, "Yeah. Cookie wants us back soon for who knows why." We walk our way out of the theme park and to the house. When I ring the doorbell, I smack myself in the face. I have keys! I fish them out and unlock the door, only to have my vision covered by hands.

"R-Rumi! You guys are back earlier than you said!" I hear Cookie say.

"Well, we weren't that far from here. We went to the amusement park." I respond.

"W-well, we're not done yet! Things need to be perfected, items need to be finished, and areas need to be cleaned up!" Cracker adds.

Cookie adds even more with, "Besides, with you not being able to handle that many roller coasters, you probably need to take a shower or something." My head feels a bit hot when she says that.

"Y-you didn't need to say that!" I playfully hiss. Someone turns me around and Cookie lets her hands drop. Now I'm facing Ryouma whose back is to the door and hands are on my shoulders. He smiles.

"I'll guide you upstairs." He leans close to me. "Or do you want me to carry you up." he whispers, his breath tickling my ear with every syllable. I blush and he chuckles at my expression.

"Well, go do something! Just don't come downstairs!" Cookie and Cracker say. I hear scurrying footsteps and deduct that they went back to whatever they were doing. Suddenly, I'm lifted up into Ryouma's arms and he carries me upstairs.

"S-seriously! I can walk myself!" I shout. All he does is chuckle and keep walking up. He finds my room and sets my down.

"Okay, where's the bathroom?" he asks. "I'm going to start it for you while you pick what you're going to wear afterwards."

"Down the hall, first on your right. Wait no that's Cookie's room. First on your left" I reply. He chuckles while ruffling my hair and exits. I reach up to fix t but then remember I'm about to take a shower. I go through my closet and drawers. I pick something I usually sleep in. A sky blue shirt that's really huge and baggy and black sweats. I grab a hair tie and a brush then head to the bathroom. I find Ryouma crouching, drenched in water, trying to find out how to work the shower. The idiot! Well, he's the idiot I love but really.. A shower? "Y-you seriously don't know how to do it..." I walk over to him then crouch down. I turn the knobs and get the water running, warm. He smiles and scratches his head.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. Showers differ you know!" he says.

I giggle then reply, "I know that but still. Anyway, geeet out! I'm a girl." I stick my tongue out at him. "Oh and dry yourself off." I say, throwing a towel at his face. He catches it as it falls and he closes the door. I take my shower which is followed by a nice bubble bath. Now I smell like oranges. Continuing, I dry myself and snake into my night wear. I drape a towel around my neck to keep my shoulders and back getting wet and I go to my room. I find myself in Cookie's room instead of mine, realizing I walked into the wrong door. Then, I notice there's paper everywhere. I pick one up and see that it's a music sheet with lyrics. I try to read some of the lyrics when it's suddenly snatches out of my hands. I turn to see that it's Cracker.

"Hehe, not yet." he grins. I, being confused, just blink as he pushes me out of the room and closing the door behind me.

"That... What just happened..?" I snap out of it and walk into the right room this time, finding Ryouma lying down on my bed reading manga. Then I notice there's a pile of manga next to him. And the books on my bookshelf are missing. I snatch it out of his hands, earning a glare and a "Hey!" from him.

"If you want to read, at least ask. I remember writing down some embarrassing things and then putting it in some of my books so I don't want you finding it." I quickly scan through the books when I finally find said paper. I fold it, pocket it, then go through the rest of the books. Finding nothing, I give the books to him and plop down on the bed. He stares at me. "What?" I finally ask. "I was wondering what the paper is." he responds.

"I told you it's embarrassing! I'm not going to let you see it." Suddenly, I'm pinned down by Ryouma and he's smirking. **(R: :/ don't worry, i'm not going to do something like that) **

"Not even if I do," he leans a bit closer to me, "This?" He lets go and he starts to tickle me. I start laughing hysterically, being super sensitive to tickling. **(R: i actually am. I HATE it when someone tickles me. even just poking my side!)** He finally stops and laughs. I glare at him. "Your turn~" I tickle him and he's just full on yelling and laughing. Soon, we both get tired and we just lie there, trying to catch our breath from laughing so much.

"Well that was fun." he says. I chuckle.

"Sure."

"Rumi! Ryouma! Wait no only Ryouma! Get down here! We need you to help us with the ca-" "Ryouma! Just get down here!"

We get up and Ryouma sighs. He ruffles my hair, smiles, then leaves, leaving me sitting alone in my room. Bored, I take out the paper and read its old contents.

_Hello the 16 year old me. Or 17 depending when you see this. It's the 12 year old you here! Did you get straight A+'s yet?_

I giggle then crumple it up and throw it away. I was a weirdo when I was young. But, then again, I still am! Suddenly, Ryouma bursts through the room, puts a blindfold on me and pinches my nose.

"Hey! Wha-" He pulls me up, guides me down the stairs, then sits me down on a chair. He takes the blindfold off and lets go of my nose. In front of me sits a chocolate cake, decorated in blue letters saying, "Happy Birthday Rumi!", some juice and soda. I look at Cookie and Cracker who are grinning.

"Did you guys make this?" I ask, bewildered by the good looking cake.

"Yep! It took us forever and we kinda messed up the kitchen when we did." Cookie chirps. I clumsily get up and hug her and Cracker.

"Thanks guys~ Oh I have a question. What was with all of the music sheets in Cookie's room?"

Cracker replies, "Oh I was writing a song for you. It's finished now~" I sit back down and he sits at our piano **(R: which idk how to play but apparently, poof! A PIANO :D XD) (C: But **_**I**_ **do! :D It can just be one that I play :P)** and starts to play his song and sing along with Cookie. It's so beautiful, both the piano and lyrics.

When they finish, me and Ryouma clap and I hug them once more, saying, "Thanks for writing a song and baking a cake! It's a _really_ big surprise."

Cracker nudges Ryouma and he whispers something in his ear. Ryouma nods, whispers in Cracker's ear, and then Cracker starts a conversation with me.

"So how was the theme park?"

"Oh it was fun. Well, the first 20 minutes weren't fun but whatever. I don't feel like explaining~"

"What rides did you go on?" Cookie asks.

"Some roller coasters, bumper cars, some water rides, the tea cups, and I think we went into a haunted house... We also went to those rides where you shoot things at the same time." I answer.

"Did you guys take pictures at one of those booths?" Cracker asks. "

Wow, you being curious about what we did is kinda weird... Oh well, and no we didn't."

We keep talking about my day and drinking soda when Ryouma interrupts. "Hey Rumi?" he asks.

"Y-yeah?" I stutter. Why does this happen only with him?

Suddenly, he's kneeling down, a silver ring with a light blue band in hand. I cover my mouth with my hands to keep me from screaming.

"Haha, this isn't a proposal. We're too young still. This is a promise ring." I nod and let him slide the ring onto my finger. We hug while Cookie and Cracker are just in the background, cheering and clapping.

I give him a quick kiss and say, "Thank you for this. And this awesome day."

He chuckles, "You're welcome."

**Cookie's POV**

"Whoa, daring aren't we?~" Cracker raises his eyebrow and nudges Ryouma.

I laugh, "Rumi, you should probably get ready for an actual proposal, `cause I don't think you're going to wait very long!"

"S-shut up!" Rumi blushes.

"Promise me when you two have children, you'll name one after me!" I tease.

"You realize we're still in highschool?" Ryouma lightly flicks my forehead.

"Yep, I fully understand! Oh yeah, you just reminded me! There's going to be a dance at my school, I was hoping you guys could come?" I ask.

"Sure, it'll be fun!" Rumi smiles.

"When is it?" Ryouma asks me.

"Um...I think it's the day after tomorrow," I answer.

Rumi turns to me and says, "Well looks like we got to go shopping!"

"Yep!" I agree. I look at the clock, it was 12:20 AM! Coincidentally, Cracker yawns when I was about to ask if we should get some shut eye.

"Maybe it's time to go to sleep?" I suggest.

"So whose with who?" Rumi asks.

"Girlfriend with boyfriend," Cracker took my hand and winks to the other two. We run up the stairs, heading to my room. The pieces of paper were still everywhere.

"Great, more cleaning!" Cracker starts to pick them up.

I crumble up one of the sheets and toss it into my trash can in the corner, "Cookie one, Cracker zero!"

"Oh, we're doing _that_ are we?" Cracker smirks. He grabs another one and rolls it into a paper ball. He tosses it to the bin and the ball goes in.

"He shoots, he scores! And the crowd goes wild!" He exclaims and then does the fake crowd cheer.

I laugh and grab one sheet and turn into a ball, "I'll take it up a notch." I toss it against the wall, which causes it to bounce into the bin.

"Ooo~ That's impressive, but I'm better!" He tosses to the wall across the trashcan and gives it enough room to bounce to the wall next to the can. The ball bounces again to the wall he started on and finally bounces into the trashcan.**(C: If you followed that, you are pretty amazing. XD) **

"That's Cookie three, Cracker five!" He exclaims.

"What!? How?" I glare at him lightly.

"I'm adding style points," He explains.

"Oh! Then..." I bite my bottom lip, hoping my shot will work. I make a ball and toss it to the door. Right as it was about to hit the door, Rumi walked in.

"Hey what's going o-" Rumi says until the little ball hit her on the head.

"Oh my goodness, Rumi!" I try to hold in my laughter, "A-are you OK?"

I manage to contain my giggles, on the other side of the room, Cracker is laughing to his heart's content. "Bwahahahah! O-oh my gosh, t-that w-was perfect! Hahaha!"

I watch Rumi jump on Cracker, slapping him. "Ow! Why are you slapping me? It was Cookie who threw the ball!" he exclaims.

"At least she knows when not to laugh!" Rumi finally stops slapping him. "Anyway, what were you guys doing?"

"Um, paper basketball..." I answer.

"Now could you tell why?" Rumi asks.

"We were trying to clean up the paper around Cookie's room," Cracker answers.

"By the way, where's Ryouma?" I ask Rumi.

"He's asleep right now," Rumi replies.

"Oh, not anymore," I point to Ryouma walking to my door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asks, sounding tired. Cracker and I laugh a little, because he just repeated what Rumi just said.

"Just talking now," I respond. Everyone just plopped down on my bed.

"Well I guess my room is the best hang-out," I say.

"Yes mam`!" Cracker agrees. We all laugh.

"I feel like we should go now, Rumi!" Ryouma gets up and walk to the door.

"I'm coming," Rumi follows after Ryouma.

I lay down next to Cracker. I feel my eyelids falling. "Goodnight..." I murmur to Cracker.

"Mhm..." Cracker responds.

**Rumi's POV (R: SO MUCH POV SWITCHING XD)**

After we exit Cookie's room, I close the door as quietly as I could. Sadly, every door in this house is squeaky so, no luck. I hope it didn't bother them.

"They seem really excited about the dance." Ryouma says.

I blush, remembering the events from just now. "Y-yeah, but it is pretty exciting. I mean, it's pretty much prom. I think."

Ryouma chuckles then ruffles my hair. I reach up to fix it but Ryouma just grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. He takes a deep breath. "You smell nice~" he mumbles.

I finally hug him back as he starts to brush my hair with his hands, getting rid of some tangles. I yawn softly and Ryouma chuckles as he pulls his head away from the crook of my neck to look at me. "You kinda look like a cat right now. Sleepy, hair messy, and innocent." he says.

I rub my eyes while softly replying, "Mew~"

He laughs quietly and pets me. Then we walk to my room. I lie down on the bed, Ryouma turning off the light and lying down soon after.

He kisses my forehead and says, "Good night. Sweet dreams Rumi." and we both drift off to sleep.

**le next Morning.. **

"Rumi wake uuuuuuuuuuppppp~"

I groan and sit up, rubbing my eyes so it could adjust to the light.

"Whaahaatttt." I complain.

"We have to go shopping for our dresses for tomorrow! Ryouma and Cracker already went out to go buy their suits." Cookie explains.

I yawn. "Fine fine. At least let me get ready Cookie."

She springs up from the bed and exits, closing the door to give me privacy. I lazily get up and pick out my outfit. I chose a blue and red plaid short sleeve and a white long sleeve. Regular blue jeans and black boots were chosen also. I tied my hair up in a ponytail, put on my necklace, made sure I didn't lose my bracelet, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs.

"Who's driving?" I asked, looking through my purse to see if I had everything. I forgot my wallet!

"I am." Cookie replies

"Oh okay. Hold on lemme get my wallet. I forgot it in my room." I sprinted upstairs, skipping a few steps here and there and grabbed my wallet and phone. I quickly walked downstairs, out of the house and locked the front door. Beep Beep "Sheesh Cookie hold on!" While scurrying to the car, I trip on a tiny rock but quickly gain my balance. Then I open the door and sit in the passenger's seat.

"Wow Rumi, never knew you were such a klutz" Cookie teases.

I roll my eyes saying, "Oh shut up. Anyway, expensive dresses or average ones?" She shrugs. "We'll see."

**Timeskip - At le Mall In a fancy store **

"How's this?" I ask, stepping out of the changing room. Haha, Cookie should've seen her face. I had on a nice blue dress with one sleeve and it faded to a dark blue at the bottom. At my waist, the same fabric was wrapped around, both sky blue and dark. On my right side, there was a sort of... whatever it's called and same goes for my left where the sleeve has tied my hair up in a messy side bun on my right with some strands loose on my left.

"You look amazing Rumi! You should look at yourself." Cookie comments. I blush lightly and turn myself so that I could see myself in the mirror. I gotta admit, I did look pretty nice.

"Hehe thanks Cookie. Now you should go try something on. Try to impress Cracker with your slim figure." I tease.

She blushes lightly and gets up. We switch places, me sitting on the nice couch and she's in the dressing room. After about 5 minutes, she says, "Ready~"

**dnE (esoprup no) (C: Translation: End (on purpose)) (R: XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumi: DX !dne ot secalp drieW<strong>

**Cookie: ?ydobyreve esufnoc lliw siht kniht uoy oD **

**Ryouma: They're talking backwards.**

**Cracker: Can someone translate?!**

**Ryouma: Rumi said "Weird places to end!" and Cookie said "Do you think this will confuse everybody?"**

**Cracker: WE NEED TO FIND THE PERSON WHO DID THIS TO THEM T.T IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!**

**Rumi: !~lliw ti kniht I**

**Cookie: !yaY DX**

**Girls: DX !weiver dna wollof esaelP**

**Guys: Please speak normally! T.T **


End file.
